Beziehungen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Wir haben da so ein kleines Geheimnis das gelüftet wird und dann kommt da noch ein kleines Drama hinzu... aber erst später.
1. Default Chapter

__

Disc: Alle Rechte gehören den Machern von seaQuest DSV. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

__

Besonderer Dank geht an meine Beta-Schwester Samusa, ohne sie wäre nach diesem Kapitel Schluss gewesen. Außerdem habe ich mich köstlich bei einigen Kommentaren amüsiert.

__

Ein herzliches Hallo an Diana, denn ich glaube bei dieser Geschichte kommst du voll auf deine Kosten. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir.

= = = = = = = = =

Beziehungen

by Yury Julian

Bridger klopfte an die offene Schleuse zu dem Quartier von Lucas und Tony, die beide am Computer saßen und sich Trailer für neue Computerspiele ansahen. Er wirkte nervös, das fiel beiden sofort auf.

"Entschuldigt ihr beiden. Lucas, könntest du bitte mit mir kommen?"

Verwundert wechselte der angesprochene mit seinem Freund einen Blick, schob jedoch den Stuhl zurück und folgte dem Captain. "Es dauert unter Umständen auch nicht lange."

"Ist irgendwas?" fragte der Teenager als sie durch die Gänge gingen.

"Nicht hier, wir reden in meinem Quartier darüber."

"Sie haben es echt drauf, einen zu beruhigen, das wissen sie?"

Er schenkte seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied ein scheues Lächeln. "Keine Sorge, es ist nichts, bei dem man Angst haben müsste. Ich hoffe, dass es so ist."

Augen rollend nahm Lucas das auf, aber fragte nicht weiter. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser ihm erst einmal zu folgen und abzuwarten, was passieren würde, wenn sie erst im Quartier des Captains waren.

"Am besten setzt du dich hin." sagte Bridger, während er zu dem Tisch eilte, auf denen einige Unterlagen und braune Mappen lagen.

"Also ist es doch etwas, das heikel werden könnte?"

Bridger seufzte auf. "Heikel trifft es genau auf den Punkt." Noch immer war die Nervosität wie in Leuchtbuchstaben über ihn geschrieben. Anstatt sich auch zu setzen, lief er ziellos durch den Raum.

Lucas schwante derweil etwas böses. "Sie sagen für mich kann es nichts schlimmes sein, allerdings ist es heikel. Sagen sie bloß nicht, sie haben meinen letzten Hack herausbekommen?"

Nun blieb der Captain stehen und sah ihn an.

"Oh, anscheinend war das nicht so." sagte Lucas und versuchte gleichzeitig ganz klein zu werden. "Ich habe nichts gesagt."

Bridger schloss die Augen, um für einige Minuten tief durch zu atmen. "Nein, es geht zwar um dich, aber nicht über deine Freizeitaktivitäten und deiner Vorliebe mich mit deinem Können zu beeindrucken oder etwas vor mir zu verheimlichen." Endlich fand er den Weg zum Stuhl. Während er sprach, sah er Lucas nicht an. Seine Finger waren ständig miteinander beschäftigt.

"Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich anfangen soll, aber ich denke, du solltest es wissen. Zuerst habe ich überlegt, ob ich mit jemanden aus der Crew reden soll, aber es dann sein lassen. Ich bin zu unserem alten Freund gegangen und habe mich lieber dort beraten lassen."

"Das Hologramm des Professors?"

"Genau. Eine Maschine behält so etwas leichter für sich, als ein Mensch." Oder ein Delphin dachte er bei sich. Darwin fand einen Heidenspaß daran, anderer Geheimnisse unter die Mannschaft zu bringen.

Der Teenager unterbrach ihn nicht. Es war zu offensichtlich mit welchen Gefühlen der ältere Mann in sich kämpfte, um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Er fühlte sich dadurch auch geehrt, zeigte es doch, das Vertrauen, dass er in ihn hatte.

"Genau, der Professor. Er war der Meinung ich sollte dir davon erzählen." Nathan nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er ohne weiter zu überlegen mit der Geschichte begann. "Es geht hier um meinen Sohn und damit meine ich nicht Robert. Carol und ich hatten noch einen zweiten, der uns nur wenige Wochen nach der Geburt weggenommen worden war. Weshalb haben wir nie wirklich erfahren, aber im Nachhinein war es vielleicht sogar besser. Ich weiß nicht, was aus ihm geworden wäre. Vor einiger Zeit habe ich mich daran erinnert, dass ich das Recht habe, ab einem gewissen Alter zu erfahren, was aus meinem Sohn geworden ist und die Behörden über meinen Wunsch informiert. Mit der Post heute morgen kamen dann diese Akten." Er hielt die braunen Umschläge hoch.

"Hauptsächlich finden sich darin Bilder." Nun kam Bridger ins stocken. "Die, auf denen er noch ein Kleinkind ist, auf denen ich ihn wieder erkenne, sind nicht das worum es geht, sondern... vielleicht solltest du selbst einen Blick hinein werfen." Der Captain schob ihn, noch immer den Blickkontakt meidend die Akte zu.

"Das werde ich nicht." Lucas verschränkte die Arme und blickte Nathan unverwandt mit festen Blick in die Augen, der nun überrascht aufgesehen hatte.

"Nein, du musst, ich bitte dich. Es ist mir wichtig, dass du darüber Bescheid weißt."

"Ich tue es bereits und ich weiß auch, was ich da drinnen vorfinden werde." Er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Akten.

"Du, du weißt es? Aber seit wann?"

"Ja. Schon seit ein paar Jahren. Ich bin nicht dumm. Als ich merkte, dass die Art wie meine Eltern mit mir umgingen, nicht genau so ist, wie meine Freunde behandelt wurden, wurde ich misstrauisch Außerdem gaben sie mir eindeutige Hinweise. Lief im Fernsehen etwas über Adoption und mein Vater meinte, ja, er findet das ja ganz in Ordnung und man kann ein adoptiertes Kind auch lieben wie ein eigenes während die Mutter kurz daraufhin wie von einer Tarantel gestochen angerannt kommt, weil sie glaubt er könnte was falsches erzählt haben, dann macht einen das stutzig, glauben sie mir. Die erste Möglichkeit mich in ihren Sachen einmal umzusehen habe ich genutzt und auch sofort die Unterlagen gefunden. Die Suche nach meinen wahren Eltern war daraufhin nur ein Kinderspiel."

In den Augen Bridgers änderte sich etwas. Die Nervosität war verschwunden, doch so ganz konnte es Lucas nicht erklären was er da sah. Robert hätte es bestimmt mit Sicherheit gekonnt. "Warum hast du es mir dann nie gesagt?"

"Sagen wir es mal so. Wir haben uns so ganz gut verstanden und ich wusste von den Verlusten, die sie erst kürzlich hatten. Außerdem wäre ich ganz schnell wieder von Bord verschwunden, wenn mein Vater davon Wind bekommen hätte. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es zugelassen hätte, dass ich mich zu sehr von ihm entfremde. Und dann kommt da noch die Crew."

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Bridger über das Kinn. "Du hättest es mir sagen müssen. Carol und ich haben sehr unter dem Verlust gelitten. Wochen, fast Monate lang haben wir uns nach dem Grund gefragt, warum man uns das Sorgerecht für unser jüngstes Kind entzog. Du warst unser ein und alles, gemeinsam mit Robert. Ich hätte mich für dich sehr viel mehr einsetzen können hier an Bord, wenn ich es viel früher gewusst hätte." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

"Tut mir leid, ich weiß, das ist egoistisch. Der Professor meinte auch, ich solle vorsichtig sein, denn Roberts Tod könnte unter Umständen zwischen uns stehen und ich versuche vielleicht meine Fehler von damals auf dich zu übertragen, um sie bei dir zu korrigieren, dabei bist du selbst bereits alt genug. Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen, aber ich sehne mich nach einer Familie, aber erdrücken darf ich dich mit meinem Wunsch danach nicht."

"Sie haben ein Recht auf eine Familie, die verwehrt ihnen ja auch keiner und so wie es aussieht ist ja auch noch jemand da."

Endlich huschte wieder ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Jetzt habe ich wenigstens eine Erklärung für einige Gemeinsamkeiten die wir haben und einen Grund mehr, weshalb ich mir mehr Sorgen um dich machen muss, als um jeden anderen in der Crew."

"Werden sie es ihnen sagen?" Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nicht ganz einverstanden mit den Entscheidungen der Erwachsenen war.

"Du wirst es nicht wollen, das sehe ich dir an. Ich werde es auch nicht tun, denn das könnte doch unter Umständen zu Problemen führen, vor allem wie ich das der UEO erklären soll."

"Danke. Es geht nicht nur wegen der Probleme." Er beugte sich vor und verschränkte die Arme auf der Tischplatte. "Ich bin leider bei anderen Menschen aufgewachsen, die ich als meine Eltern akzeptiert habe und die auch mich in gewisser Weise als ihren Sohn sehen. Da führt kein Weg dran vorbei, mein Vater ist da ganz egoistisch, so wenig er es auch zeigt. Ich habe mein Leben und sie haben das ihre. Ich verstehe ihren Wunsch und ich respektiere ihn sogar, doch sie müssen auch mich verstehen, dass es für mich nicht einfach war, dieses Geheimnis für mich zu behalten." Er lächelte. "Ich habe nur seit dem ich meinen richtigen Vater kenne, die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn als das kennen zu lernen, was er wirklich ist und ich bin stolz darauf. Wer kann schon von sich behaupten seine Eltern als die Menschen zu kennen, die sie wirklich sind?"

"Ich kann nicht so tun, als hätte ich das hier nicht bekommen."

"Nein, würde ich auch nicht. Nur ich glaube, dass für uns beide der Aufbau einer entsprechenden Beziehung, wie sie sie zu Robert hatten, einfach nicht möglich ist. Dafür bin ich noch zu jung gewesen, um überhaupt eine Bindung zu meinen leiblichen Eltern aufzubauen und sie versuchen eben leider in mir einen Ersatz für Robert zu finden. In gewisser Weise bin ich das die ganze Zeit gewesen, doch nun ist die Bestätigung da, dass ich auch wirklich ihr Sohn bin."

"Hör endlich mit dem sie auf!" sagte Bridger energisch. Er war außer sich. Wie konnte Lucas nur so etwas von ihm verlangen? Er war sein Vater und wollte auch genau so behandelt werden.

Der Teenager verstummte und sah ihn an. Am liebsten hätte der Captain seinen Tränen freien Lauf gelassen, aber er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Handflächen und versucht ein wenig an Selbstbeherrschung zurück zu bekommen. Lange Zeit verharrte er in dieser Position, bis Lucas gegenüber aufstand und an seine Seite kam.

"Ich kann nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen mein Verhalten ändern. Ich bin froh, dass sie es endlich wissen, es macht gewisse Dinge leichter, doch es ist schwer eine ganz andere Beziehung aufzubauen, wenn wir zuvor schon eine ganz eigene hatten. Wir verstanden uns gut. Jetzt könnte es schlimmer werden." Er hatte seine Hand auf die Schulter Bridgers gelegt und war neben ihm in die Knie gegangen.

Nathan sah zur Seite. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wieviel er in Lucas wieder erkannte was von Carol und ihm stammte. "Ja, du hast recht." sagte er leise. "Ich habe einfach zu sehr meine Gefühle mit mir durchgehen lassen."

Als Lucas ihn nun umarmte erwiderte er diese Umarmung und hielt ihn so fest, wie er nur ein kleines Kind halten würde, das er beschützen wollte. In gewisser Weise war das auch genau der Fall. Er wollte seinen jüngsten Sohn kein zweites Mal verlieren, nicht nachdem er erfahren hatte, was für ein Mensch er geworden war. "Wir haben eine ganz besondere Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut, die durch diese Sache kaputt gehen könnte. Das will auch ich nicht." flüsterte er seinem Sohn ins Ohr. Nun rannen ihm wirklich einige Tränen herunter, Tränen des Glücks über ein verlorenes Kind, das er endlich wieder in den Arm schließen konnte.

"Soll ich noch etwas hier bleiben?" fragte Lucas, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht." Der Teenager hatte sich wieder zu der anderen Seite des Tisches begeben und blätterte nun doch in der Akte herum. "Ich fasse es nicht, wo haben die die Fotos her? Sowas ist doch total peinlich!"

Bridger musste lachen. Auf dem Bild, das Lucas gerade in der Hand hielt, war er über und über mit Mehl bedeckt und hielt eine Plätzchenform in die Kamera. "Wie alt warst du da?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber anscheinend noch nicht alt genug um Küchenverbot zu bekommen. Bei Kleinkindern ist das nicht so auffällig, wenn da mal was nicht so funktioniert oder gefährlich aussieht, später wurde es den Hausbesitzern schon etwas unheimlich. Ich glaub' es nicht, die Show geht ja weiter. Hier sind noch mehr von diesen komischen Bilder. Darf ich das Teil hier mal ganz spontan in Flammen aufgehen lassen?" Er sah bittend mit seinen blauen Augen den Captain an, der ganz schnell die Akte an sich nahm.

"Auf keinen Fall, das ist mein Eigentum."

Lucas schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. "Aber nicht eingerahmt hier irgendwo aufstellen. Es gibt einige an Bord, die würden mich damit eine Ewigkeit aufziehen."

Der Captain legte die Mappe auf den Tisch zurück, seine Stimme war sanft. "Dann müssten sie über diese Sache Bescheid wissen, aber so wie es aussieht, wird es wohl unser Geheimnis bleiben."

"Genau, das würde ich mir wünschen. Vielleicht eines Tages, werden es einige wissen, doch nicht jetzt und nicht heute."

"Meinst du, ich habe dennoch mal eine Chance einfach nur dein Vater für dich sein zu können als immer nur der Captain."

"Ganz sicher!" sagte Lucas zuversichtlich.

Zufrieden über diese Antwort nickte Bridger. "Dann geh jetzt lieber, sonst sieht es noch so aus, als hätten wir wirklich etwas ernstes miteinander besprochen."

"War es nicht ernst?"

"Verschwinde!" lachte Nathan und scheuchte seinen Sohn, den er vor der Mannschaft weiterhin geheimhalten würde, aus seinem Quartier. Anschließend setzte er sich schwer auf seine Koje, wo er lange Zeit die Fotos betrachtete, die ihm geschickt worden waren.


	2. 2 Kapitel

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Wenn Bridger oder auch Lucas komisch rüber kommen, dann könnte es vielleicht daran liegen, dass ich Knoten in den Fingern habe. Solche Gefühlssachen sind nicht ganz mein Ding.

= = = = = = = =

drei Wochen später

In der Küche stand ein großer Korb mit saftigen Erdbeeren. Lucas konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und hatte sich eine Schüssel voll mit diesen Früchten geschnappt. Genüsslich stopfte er sich eine Beere nach der andere in den Mund. Darwin müsste bald vom fressen zurück sein, dann würden sie ein wenig schwimmen, bis dahin aber hatte er sich nach einer anderen Beschäftigung umzusehen.

Er trat auf die Veranda hinaus. Auf der Hollywoodschaukel saß Bridger und las in einem Buch. "Was liest du da?" fragte er, als er sich neben dem älteren Mann setzte.

Nathan sah kurz zur Seite, bevor er sich eine von Lucas' Erdbeeren nahm. "Das ist eines von Carols Tagebüchern."

"Weiß sie, dass du die liest? Ich wäre nicht sonderlich begeistert."

Er musste lachen. "Das ist schon in Ordnung, das hier sind keine privaten Tagebücher, sondern welche über unserer Kinder. Roberts ist natürlich sehr viel voller, als deines, aber du hast auch einiges mit deiner Mutter angestellt." Bridger legte den Arm um den Teenager und ließ ihn in das Buch hinein sehen.

"Sie hat alles festgehalten. Hier sind Ultraschallaufnahmen und die allerersten Fotos." Er zeigte auf das Bild eines Säuglings der friedlich auf einer hellblauen Decke schlief.

"Das bin nicht ich."

"Doch aber natürlich."

"Nein, so winzig bin ich nie gewesen."

Bridger lachte. "Du weißt gar nicht wovon du redest."

"Von Robert gibt es also auch so ein Ding."

"Sogar mehrere. Dein letzter Eintrag ist von dem Tag, als die zu uns kamen und dich einfach so mitgenommen haben. Wir konnten nichts machen und ich war auch gerade zur See. Wenn ich nur einen Tag gewartet hätte, hätte es womöglich Hoffnung gegeben." Sein Blick wurde schon wieder glasig. Obwohl Lucas jetzt hier bei ihm war und sich auch sichtlich bemühte, ihn wirklich als seinen Vater zu sehen, war es doch nicht so, wie er es immer gehofft hatte.

Hinter ihnen platschte es am Ufer auf. Darwin war zurück und warf irgendwelche Sachen, die er im Meer gefunden hatte, auf den Sand. Lucas drückte Bridger die Schüssel in die Hand. "Bis später dann, meine Person wird verlangt." Er sprang auf und fetzte zum Strand runter, als er die wenigen Stufen von der Veranda hinunter wollte, knickte er mit dem rechten Knöchel um. "Autsch."

Nathan sprang auf und wollte zu ihm eilen, doch sein Sohn stand bereits wieder. "Nichts passiert, der Rettungshubschrauber kann wieder zurück fliegen." Er humpelte etwas über den Sand, doch schon eine halbe Stunde später war auch das Humpeln weg und er tollte gemeinsam mit dem Delphin im Meer herum.

Bridger war von einem Gefühl erfüllt, dass er schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Als Lucas am letzten Tag vor dem Landurlaub zu ihm gekommen war und fragte, wo sie denn den Urlaub verbringen würden als Vater-Sohn-Gespann, war er froh gewesen gerade zu sitzen.

Nach dem Gespräch in seinem Quartier, war alles gewesen wie zuvor. Wenn er bei dem Teenager etwas gesucht hatte, etwas privates, dann ist er ihm genauso begegnet wie zuvor, als wäre er wie jeder andere an Bord ein Fremder und nur durch eine Freundschaft mit ihm verbunden. Wer rechnete nach diesem Verhalten denn schon damit, dass er plötzlich kommen könnte und Familie machen wollte.

Er legte Carols Tagebuch zur Seite und sah den beiden beim herum Tollen zu. Der Anblick war nicht ungewöhnlich, die zwei waren ständig beisammen und stellten unaufhörlich etwas an, doch bisher hatte er nie das Geschehen mit den Augen eines Vaters betrachtet. Das dort war nicht sein jüngstes Crewmitglied mehr. Es war sein Sohn, für den er alles tun würde, damit er glücklich war. In dem Moment war er es und darum war auch Bridger glücklich.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Frau und seines ältesten Sohnes empfand er wieder das Glück der Familie, fühlte die tiefen Banden, die mit dieser besonderen Art der Verbindung einher ging. Er rutschte zum Rand der Veranda auf der Schaukel, lehnte die Unterarme auf das Geländer und den Kopf darauf. Entspannt beobachtete er sie, bis sie ihres Spieles zu müde wurden. Lucas ließ sich in den Sand fallen, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Darwin kam soweit das Ufer herauf, wie es ihm möglich war.

Nathan löste sich endlich aus seiner Starre, es wurde Zeit für das Abendessen und er brannte bereits darauf seinen Sohn mit seinen Kochkünsten verwöhnen zu dürfen. Der erste Abend würde etwas besonderes werden.

Seit sie das Boot verlassen hatten, war das Verhältnis vertrauter geworden. Lucas hatte es ihm eigentlich schon im Voraus gesagt. Von der Crew sollte bis auf weiteres keiner von den beiden erfahren und er würde sofort sein Verhalten ändern können. Außerdem fühlte er sich auch nicht wirklich wohl Bridger Dad zu nennen, dennoch hatte er es getan und war sichtlich erschrocken, als sein Vater ihn vor Glück umarmen musste. So schnell war Lucas noch nie aus seiner Nähe geflüchtet wie in diesem Moment.

Das Lächeln schwand aus seinem Gesicht nicht mehr. Sie beide würden eine wundervolle Woche verleben und er hatte durchaus vor mit Lucas über Dinge zu reden, die er mit niemanden geteilt hätte, der ihm nicht nahe stand.

Na gut, er musste sich eingestehen, so sehr viel persönlicher war ihr Verhältnis noch nicht geworden. Sie hatten bisher nur den Nachmittag miteinander verbracht und der Teenager hauptsächlich mit dem Delphin. Nun da er in der Küche stand, sah er sich ein wenig hilflos um. Er wusste gar nicht was er zum essen machen sollte. Ein richtiger Vater sollte jedoch wissen, was sein Kind am liebsten aß.

"Was ist los?" fragte hinter ihn plötzlich eine Stimme und erschreckte ihn damit. Lucas sah ihn ein wenig verwundert an, als wüsste er nicht richtig, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte. "Zu sehr in der Vergangenheit gesurft?"

Nathan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich zu essen machen soll und ich wollte ganz gerne etwas besonderes machen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was dir am besten schmeckt."

Das war das richtige Stichwort. "Geh mal zur Seite." schubste Lucas ihn aus dem Weg. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit lag die Hälfte aus dem Vorratsschrank auf dem Fussboden, dann kam der Kühlschrank dran und der Teenager holte ohne sich viel darum zu kümmern, die ganzen Sachen daraus hervor. Er legte es überall hin, ohne weiter darauf zu achten, wo es landete. Anschließend drehte er sich herum und begutachtete sein Werk. "Ich denke Pasta wäre in Ordnung." sagte er.

Bridger besah sich das Chaos in seiner Küche. "Wozu hast du dann das Tiefkühlfach leer geräumt?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte dort vielleicht was besseres zu finden, außerdem kann es nie falsch sein, wenn man ganz genau über die Bestände Bescheid weiß. Da war aber kein Eis drinnen, also lassen wir es mal sein." Er stieg über die Dosen und Packungen mit den Lebensmittel hinweg. "Viel Spaß beim kochen. Darwin und ich sind draußen, wenn es fertig ist."

"Wie, willst du mir hier nicht beim aufräumen helfen?" Der Captain glaubte nicht richtig zu hören.

"Lieber nicht, du weißt doch, ich habe nach einer gewissen Zeit doch Küchenverbot bekommen. Ich glaube gleich am ersten Tag eine Demonstration davon zu liefern, wäre nicht das Ideale. Ich will es mir ja nicht ganz verscherzen." Schon war er verschwunden.

"Warum habe ich gerade das Bedürfnis ihm eine Predigt halten zu wollen." fragte er sich selber. Ausnahmsweise machte er sich jedoch an die Arbeit. Sie hatten nur eine kurze Zeit miteinander und er wollte sich genauso wenig ärgern, wie Lucas ihn verärgern wollte. _Läuft das nicht auf das selbe hinaus?_ fragte er sich in Gedanken. _Also gut, heute ist unser erster Tag, da werden wir uns beide Dinge verzeihen, aber morgen muss er sein Chaos selber wegräumen. So ein netter Vater bin ich dann ja doch nicht. Wenigstens kann ich ihm jetzt vorschreiben, wie er zu leben hat. Das war vorher nicht möglich gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich damals immer eins gelacht, wenn ich ihn maßregeln wollte, aber zu tun hatte, ihn nicht zu hart anzufahren, da ich ja nicht sein Vater war._

Er saß ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelnd da. Er setzte das Wasser für die Pasta auf und suchte nach einigen Beilagen. Hoffentlich war es auch wirklich nach seinem Geschmack. Früher hätte er sich nie wirklich darum gekümmert, ob es perfekt genug war oder nicht. Jetzt wollte er es mehr als perfekt haben.

Gähnend saß Lucas auf dem Sofa und blätterte in einem der Magazine rum, die Bridger sich ab und an holte. "Ist noch etwas von der Pasta da?"

Nathan war bereits im Bademantel und blieb nur so lange wach, weil er hoffte, der Teenager könnte vielleicht mit ihm über einige Dinge reden wollen. In ihm brannten so viele Sachen, die er wissen wollte. Die ganze Zeit über hatten sie ihn nicht interessiert, doch sobald man sein Kind vor sich hatte, waren sie äußerst wichtig. Leider sah der Junge das nicht so und verhielt sich eigentlich wie immer.

Nun sah er von seinem Buch auf. "Jetzt noch?" Die Uhr hinter ihm an der Wand zeigte bereits weit nach elf an.

"Ja, warum denn nicht. Ist ja auch komisch, dass der Fernseher ausgerechnet jetzt kaputt geht." misstrauisch sah er seinen Vater an.

"Ich weiß nicht warum der den Geist aufgegeben hat. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, ging er noch, aber wir haben es doch zuvor gemeinsam probiert. Er geht nicht an."

Lucas setzte sich tief durchatmend gerade hin. "Du hast probiert, ich durfte keinen Meter an das Ding ran. Und das Probieren sah folgendermaßen aus; zweimal drauf drücken, gucken was passiert und dann aufgeben. Du hast noch nicht mal nachgesehen, ob das Ding vielleicht einfach nur keinen Saft hat. Wo ist das Werkzeug, ich sehe es mir mal an."

"Ich habe keines da mit dem du dich am Fernseher zu schaffen machen könntest."

Von der Seite her musterte ihn der Teenager genau. "Was soll ich dann die ganzen Tage hier machen, wenn die Glotze nicht geht und ich kein Werkzeug bekomme dran herum zu schrauben?"

"Man kann sich auch unterhalten."

"Unterhalten?"

Bridger nickte.

"Und über was?"

"Über dich zum Beispiel." sagte Nathan bestimmt.

Lucas sah ihn überrascht an. "Über mich? Okay, wenn es das ist. Mein Name ist Lucas Wolenczak, ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt. Meine Hobbies sind Hacken, Internet und Computer sowie mit Darwin spielen. Ach und ich bin ein wenig zu intelligent, was dazu geführt hat, dass ich mein Studium vor einigen Jahren mit magna cum laude abgeschlossen habe. Fertig, darf ich Werkzeug suchen?"

Über die Schlagfertigkeit des jungen Burschen ihm gegenüber auf der Couch musste Bridger lachen. "Es hat wohl wirklich keinen Sinn mit dir. Am besten wir gehen ins Bett, es ist schon spät."

Ein enttäuschter Hundeblick war die Antwort. "Ich darf nicht noch mein Glück am Fernseher versuchen?"

Der ältere Mann stand auf und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. "Nein, du bist jetzt wirklich reif fürs Bett."

"Aber wenn noch was von der Pasta da ist, darf ich mir nehmen!"

"Da ist nichts mehr da. Los, komm jetzt."

Mürrisch stand Lucas auf und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er war noch nicht fertig und sobald sein Vater schlief, würde er schon noch die Möglichkeit haben, sich an dem Fernseher zu schaffen zu machen.

Das hatte gestern Abend doch hervorragend geklappt. dachte Nathan bei sich, als er am nächsten Morgen aus der Dusche heraustrat und sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch trocknete.

Die Tür zu Lucas Zimmer stand offen, der Junge selbst schlief noch. Er hatte ein zweites Kissen wie ein Stofftier im Arm und sich daran gekuschelt. Noch wollte er ihn nicht wecken und Nathan zog die Zudecke ein wenig höher, denn durch das geöffnete Fenster wehte ein leichter Zug in das Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg nach unten stoppte er im Wohnzimmer. Am Fernseher war ein großer Zettel angeheftet und darauf stand: _JETZT GEHT ER WIEDER!_ Auf dem Tisch selber lag noch ein weiterer Zettel. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und suchte nach seiner Brille, die er am Vorabend hier hatte liegen lassen. Ertappt, dachte er bei sich, als er die Notiz las.

__

Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Dad! Das Dad war dick unterstrichen.

__

Wie schon am Bildschirm angemerkt, ist der Fernseher wieder in Ordnung. Ich habe keine Ahnung über was du reden willst, aber mir hat das mit dem Teil keine Ruhe gelassen und wenn ich in einem Raum sitze mit einem nicht funktionierenden elektrischen Gerät, dann wird mir anders. Habe also mich mal auf die Suche gemacht und auch ein paar Schraubenzieher gefunden, die es angeblich in diesem Haus nicht gibt. Netter Versuch, ich hatte recht, du hast einzig und allein nur den Saft abgedreht.

Jetzt ist es zwar verdammt früh, also bitte nicht vor dem Mittagessen wecken, eine Pizza würde es schon tun.

Dein dich liebender Sohn,

"Ertappt!" lachte Bridger erneut in sich hinein. Am Ende der Nachricht war noch ein zwinkernder Smiley. Er war schon frech dieser Brief, doch er nahm es ihm nicht übel, schließlich hatte er sich eines Tricks bemüht gehabt, um ihn zu einem Gespräch zu drängen. Den letzten Zeilen entnahm er sogar einen gewissen Ärger des Teenagers. Er fühlte sich von diesem angegriffen und fand es nicht gerechtfertigt. So ganz erledigt hatte es sich mit dem Gespräch dann doch nicht. Er würde sich über die Unverschämtheit ernsthaft mit ihm unterhalten müssen. Vorher ging es jedoch daran, erst einmal zu frühstücken. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass man sich über seine Kinder auch ärgern konnte.

Lucas schien auch bis zum Mittag nicht vor zu haben aufzustehen, weshalb er sich dazu entschloss allein aufs Festland zu fahren, um einzukaufen. Als er zurückkam, fand er Lucas gemütlich auf der Couch liegend vor, als er dann auch noch sah, was er sich im Fernsehen ansah, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

"Du magst Zeichentrickfilme?" fragte er mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln.

"Ja und ob. Im Moment kommen auch wieder meine ganzen Lieblingsserien. Leider die Hälfte davon Wiederholungen. Ich kann dem Detektiv in der heutigen Folge schon jetzt sagen, dass es die Frau von den vier Tatverdächtigen war, die den Mord begangen hat." Er sah auf die beiden Tüten in den Händen des älteren Mannes. "Soll ich beim Auspacken helfen?"

"Bitte, ja." Er hielt ihm sofort die leichtere der beiden Tüten hin.

Brav tapste Lucas barfuß hinterher. "Ich wusste jetzt nicht, ob es was zum essen gibt, oder ob ich den Pizzaservice schon mal anrufen sollte." sagte er, als er die Tüte auf den Stuhl stellte und anfing das ganze Zeug quer über den Tisch zu verteilen.

Nathan sah über die Kühlschranktür auf. "Hast du?"

"Nein, wie gesagt, ich wusste es ja nicht." Lucas blickte zu ihm. "Im übrigen tut es mir leid, wenn meine Nachricht zu schroff war. Ich fühlte mich nur hintergangen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, jetzt da ich mich zu dieser Sache hier hatte breit schlagen lassen, würde es anscheinend so aussehen, als mache ich alles mit, obwohl ich gesagt habe, dass ich selber erst einmal Zeit brauche."

Ein gütiges Lächeln erschien auf Bridgers Gesicht. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Kleiner. Ich war auch recht dreist, einfach den Fernseher zu manipulieren, damit wir uns unterhalten können."

"Wir können uns gerne über gewisse Dinger unterhalten, das will ich ja auch, aber gestern Abend ging mir das einfach zu schnell und als ich dann das mit dem Fernseher raus bekommen hatte, bin ich einfach ausgetickt und habe nicht mehr nachgedacht."

"Ist gut. Vergessen wir zwei das einfach und kümmern uns lieber darum, was es zum Essen gibt. Warum hast du eigentlich bei den Wolenczaks Küchenverbot gehabt?"

Lucas grinste ihn an und reichte ein paar Joghurtbecher, doch blieb die Antwort schuldig.

"Findest du nicht, du solltest mich über genau diesen Punkt aufklären?" hakte Bridger weiter.

Der Teenager seufzte auf. "Na gut, anscheinend geht es nicht anders. Ich habe mal die Küche in die Luft gejagt und das nicht nur sprichwörtlich. Die war danach wirklich nicht mehr da. Wir hatten ein riesen Loch in der Wand und es qualmte und brannte und roch einfach scheußlich." Als er den erschrockenen Blick des Captains sah, fügte er noch schnell hinzu. "Keine Sorge, ich war zum Glück am anderen Ende des Hauses und habe es knallen gehört, nachdem das Haus noch schön gewackelt hat. Das ist wirklich passiert und kein Witz."

"Wie konnte denn so etwas passieren?"

"Das ist ja genau das", Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. "Ich weiß es selber nicht. Ich wollte mir nur etwas in der Mikrowelle warm machen und haben wie meine Mutter sagte, den Kuchen im Backofen angemacht, dann bin ich raus, weil ich noch schnell was anderes machen wollte und wenig später hat es dann Bumm gemacht."

"Hat man denn keine Untersuchung durchgeführt? Wenn das eine richtige Explosion war, dann muss es doch einen Grund gegeben haben."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Ich werde wohl irgendwas falsch gemacht haben und daher ist das alles in die Luft gegangen. Laut dem Bericht war kein Mangel an irgend etwas vorhanden. Daraufhin gab es ein absolutes Verbot für mich in der Küche zu werken oder gar allein mich dort aufzuhalten ohne etwas zu machen."

Nathan musterte seinen Sohn misstrauisch. "Du willst dich nur vor der Arbeit drücken."

"Nein, du kannst ruhig anrufen. Da wo früher die Küche war, hat mein guter Herr Vater, ein kleines Paradies für Grünzeug und Papageien angelegt. Es ist doch okay, wenn ich weiterhin von den Leuten, die mich aufgezogen haben in der Form rede?"

"Natürlich, das werde ich dir auf gar keinen Fall verbieten."

Die Einkäufe waren in den Schränken verstaut und Vater und Sohn standen noch immer ratlos da und wussten nicht was es zum Essen geben sollte.

"Ich wäre ja noch immer für den Pizzaservice." meldete sich Lucas zu Wort. Er ließ sich an der Wand nach unten gleiten und saß dort mit angezogenen Beinen.

"Selbstgemachte Pizza schmeckt aber besser, das weißt du?"

"Kann ich nicht sagen, habe noch nie eine gemacht. Aber wer bitte macht sich die Arbeit, wenn ein Anruf schneller geht?"

"Wir! Trotz deiner Künste Küchen in die Luft zu sprengen, darfst du dich ausnahmsweise mal aktiv in diesem Raum hier betätigen." Er hielt dem Teenager die Hand hin.

"Ich glaube wir müssen uns vorher noch über einige Dinger unterhalten, die dulden keinen Aufschub mehr!" sagte Lucas ernst.

"Mann kann während man ein Essen zubereitet sehr wohl auch reden."

Zweifelnd blickte die blauen Augen von Lucas nach oben. "Also ich weiß ja nicht. Du wirst die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt sein zu sagen; pass auf Lucas, so nicht Lucas, nimm lieber nicht das scharfe Messer!"

"Komm schon." bat Bridger ihn und endlich wurde die Hand ergriffen. Wenig später stand Lucas neben ihn mit den Händen in der Tasche und guckte zu, wie er eine Packung nach der anderen, die er für die Pizza brauchen würde, aus dem Schrank räumte.

"Warum haben wir das Zeug vorhin eigentlich eingeräumt, wenn du es jetzt wieder raus räumst?"

"Im übrigen habe ich eingeräumt, während du einfach geflüchtet bist. Kannst du bitte aus dem untersten Schrank dort eine Schüssel rausholen?"

"Wozu? Pizza ist flach und nicht in Schüsseln." Lucas überging die Spitze mit der Flucht ganz einfach mal.

"Aber irgendwo müssen wir doch den Teig anrühren."

"Ist ein Argument." Er schlenderte zu dem Schrank, kniete sich hin und betrachtete die Einrichtung. Es standen mehrere Schüsseln übereinander da, nur welche war nun die, die sie brauchten. Ach irgendeine wird schon passen, dachte er sich und nahm die, die ihm am nächsten war.

Sobald der Teig endlich in einer flachen Form auf einem Blech sich befand ging es daran, was darauf sollte. Sofort war Lucas eifrig dabei den Kühlschrank nach allem zu durchsuchen, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Nathan stand bereits mit einer Dose da.

Der Teenager hielt inne, sobald er sah, was der Captain auf die Pizza wollte. "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Ananas auf Pizza ist das größte Verbrechen das man machen kann." Er nahm sofort die Dose an sich. "Hier lecker Pilze. Anananas gibt es wenn zum Nachtisch!" Bestimmt warf er einige Scheiben Salami und Schinken auf die rote Tomatensauce.

"Kann ich dennoch die Dose zurück haben?" fragte Nathan und versuchte auch gleich an besagtes Stück hinter dem Rücken seines Sohnes heran zu kommen.

"Erst wenn die Pizza fertig ist." Er warf gerade fast den gesamten Inhalt einer Packung Käse drauf.

Er gab auf. "Na gut, dann gibst du hier ab sofort das Thema an."

Lucas nickte. "Genau." Er warf die leere Käsetüte in den Abfall. "Und nun?"

"In den Backofen und warten bis sie fertig ist."

"Dauert es lange? Ich habe schon mächtig Hunger."

Bridger schob das Blech auf eine der Schienen im Backofen. "Ein wenig musst du dich schon noch gedulden."

Der Teenager seufzte auf. "Bestellen wäre schneller gewesen."

"Ja, aber du hättest garantiert nicht soviel Käse drauf gehabt."

"Wer weiß." meinte Lucas mit einem vielsagenden Blick und ging hinaus.

Nathan sah durch das Küchenfenster wie er nach draußen auf den Steg zulief. Darwin war heute morgen mit ihm bis zum Festland geschwommen, auf seinem Rückweg hatte er ihn jedoch nicht mehr bei sich. Er vermutete, der Delphin hatte sich seinen Weg schon gesucht und war zum fressen weiter raus aufs Meer. Lucas musste demnach bald wieder hereinkommen, wenn sein tierischer Freund nicht da war.

Sobald die Pizza fertig war, begab sich Captain Bridger auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn, der zuvor noch rumgejammert hatte, wie sehr er Hunger hätte und nun nicht aufzufinden war. Zum Glück war die Insel nicht sehr groß und als er auf der rückwärtigen Seite war, beugte er sich zu seinem Ohr. "Dafür, dass du erst seit kurzer Zeit auf gewesen bist, bist du schon wieder sehr am schlafen."

Verwirrt rieb Lucas sich die Augen. "Bin ich eingeschlafen?"

Nathan nickte. "Sieht so aus, denn die Pizza kühlt bereits wieder aus."

Die Augen des Teenagers wurden größer und ehe Bridger sich versah, wurde er auch schon zum Haus geschleift. Selbst der fröhlich pfeifende Darwin war auf einmal uninteressant geworden. "Worauf warten wir? Essen fassen!"


	3. 3 Kapitel

Herzliches Danke schön an die Reviews!! Bevor jetzt das Uploaden die nächsten Tage dicht macht, sollte ich mal schnell noch etwas hochladen.

= = = = = = = =

Mit den Gedanken bei dem vergangenen Tag versuchte er einzuschlafen. Er war müde, da er fast den gesamten Nachmittag draußen verbracht hatte. Ihm war nie aufgefallen was für Energiebündel Lucas und Darwin doch waren. Aber da sah man auch wieder sein Alter. Früher hatte ihm so etwas viel weniger ausgemacht, da wäre er auch nie auf die Idee gekommen, es einfach so abbrechen zu lassen.

Er zog die Decke ein Stück höher und versuchte diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Nun wollte er nur noch schlafen. In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und jemand knipste das Licht an. "Schläfst du schon?" fragte Lucas.

Am liebsten hätte er sich das Kissen über den Kopf gezogen und den Jungen einfach nicht beachtet. Nur blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Das Licht war zu grell. "Ich war kurz davor."

"Oh, soll ich dann wieder gehen?"

Nathan richtete sich auf und winkte ihn ins Zimmer hinein. "Nein, nein, was hast du denn?"

Der Teenager ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und saß keine zwei Sekunden später auf Bridgers Bett. _Wenigstens hat er keine Straßenschuhe an, sondern nur schmutzige Füße, _dachte der Captain, als er sah, dass Lucas noch angezogen war. Nur weil sie gemeinsam hoch gegangen und jeder in sein Zimmer verschwunden war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass auch beide bereits ins Bett gehen würden. Wie hatte er nur denken können, Lucas würde bereits schlafen wollen?

"Ich habe ein wenig nachgedacht und dabei bin ich auf einige Fragen gestoßen." fing der Teenager an.

"Welcher Art?" Endlich gewöhnten sich seine Augen langsam an das Licht. Er richtete sich auf, damit er seinen Gegenüber ansehen konnte.

"Es gibt da zum einen die Sache, warum ich damals euch weggenommen worden bin. Ich meine, Robert durfte bei seinen Eltern aufwachsen, den hat man nicht weggenommen, aber mich. Wir wissen beide, dass ich es hier auf gar keinen Fall schlecht gehabt hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Warum entzieht eine Behörde also das Sorgerecht."

Er musste lachen, es ging nicht anders. Sein Sohn blickte ihn wütend an. Anscheinend verstand er nicht, was an seiner Überlegung so witzig sein sollte.

"Ich meine das ernst." sagte Lucas.

"Entschuldige, es ist nur diese Situation jetzt. Deine Frage selber ist durchaus von Bedeutung, nur ich verstehe nicht, warum du ausgerechnet jetzt damit her kommst, wo ich schlafen will. Gestern abend wollte ich mit dir über alles reden, aber wurde abgewiesen." Er lachte noch immer. Nach wie vor war die Sache für ihn recht amüsant.

"Gestern abend habe ich mir darüber auch noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Das kam alles erst vorhin." Verstimmt über die Reaktion seines Vaters, verzog Lucas ein wenig die Mundwinkel.

"Hast du dich das nie vorher gefragt?"

Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf, bis er dann doch aufhörte. "Doch, aber nicht so wie eben."

"Du sagtest doch, du hättest selber herausgefunden, wer deine Eltern sind, warum hast du da auch nicht nachgesehen, warum man dich weggab? Ich glaube das ist immer am interessantesten für die adoptierten Kinder. Warum haben die richtigen Eltern einen nicht selber groß gezogen?"

"Weil es nirgends zu finden war. Überall herrschte dort eine große Lücke. Als ich aufs Boot kam und dich dann das erste Mal traf, dachte ich den General nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Ich soll vor dem Mann stehen, der den selben Namen trägt wie mein leiblicher Vater? Wenig später wusste ich dann auch, dass er nicht nur so heißt, sondern wirklich mein Vater war. Ich dachte mir, gut, lass es drauf ankommen. Gehe ganz unvoreingenommen an die Sache heran und finde heraus, wie dieser Mann wirklich ist. Was daraus geworden ist, wissen wir ja jetzt. Ich bin auch dahinter gekommen, dass es daher nicht sein kann, dass ich weggeben worden war. Nein, das hätten meine Eltern niemals getan. So sehr sie Robert geliebt haben, konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, weshalb der zweite Sohn nicht gewollt gewesen sein soll."

Stolz hörte Nathan den Worten seines Sohnes zu. "Du hast recht. Wir hätten dich um nichts in der Welt weg gegeben. Carol und ich hatten nicht erwartet gehabt, noch einen Sohn zu bekommen. Wir haben es nicht unbedingt die Jahre nach Roberts Geburt angelegt, aber dachten uns, sollte es wirklich passieren, wird es dem Kind an nichts fehlen. Einige Jahre später, war tatsächlich etwas auf dem Weg. Das Glück währte nur kurz und ich weiß bis heute selbst nicht genau, warum du uns weg genommen wurdest.

Carol war der festen Meinung, es sei von ihrer Familie etwas ausgegangen, wohingegen man dich uns weggenommen hat."

"Wieso denn das? Was haben die damit zu tun?"

"Es gab Streit mit einigen Cousinen oder Großtanten, so genau weiß ich das nicht mehr. Robert war schon zu alt, als dass man da noch viel hätte unternehmen können. Die Behörden fragen die Kinder ja auch, ob das stimmt, was man ihnen zugetragen hat, doch du konntest dich nicht wehren und das Gegenteil behaupten. Ein Säugling würde die Fähigkeit zu sprechen erst später erlernen und bis dahin würde er auch nicht wirklich mitbekommen, was um ihn herum geschieht. Carol hatte sich solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wäre Robert nicht gewesen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich lange Zeit mit ihrem Schmerz nicht klar gekommen."

"Das heißt, das Sorgerecht wurde nur entzogen, weil jemand dumm geredet hat? Ich glaube das nicht. Sonst sind die doch auch immer so übergenau und wollen immer alles bis ins kleinste Detail herausfinden, ob das auch stimmt."

"In gewisser Weise hat man es getan. Gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt lief unsere Ehe nicht so toll und ich hatte sehr viel mehr Zeit auf einem Boot zugebracht, als bei meiner Familie. Wahrscheinlich sahen die Behörden bereits die Ehe zerbrechen und einen erbitterten Streit um das Sorgerecht ausbrechen. Robert habe ich ständig angerufen, doch um Carol sorgte ich mich nicht so sehr. Wie ich schon sagte, unsere Ehe war an einen Tiefpunkt angekommen. Normal ist das nichts ungewöhnliches. Es geht vielen nach der Geburt eines Kindes so, nur die haben alle keine Überwachung laufen gehabt. Für sie war das Kind in einer intakten Familie besser aufgehoben, als bei uns. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ganz rechtens war. Wir hatten einen Anwalt beauftragt, dich nach Hause zurück zu holen, doch irgendwann hieß es, das geht nicht mehr. Angeblich sei unser Kind in einer neuen Familie untergebracht worden und die sind nicht gewillt es wieder zurück zu geben.

Seit zwei Wochen weiß ich, wo du gewesen bist und ich muss dir ganz ehrlich sagen, ich glaube Dr. Wolenczak hat damals einiges an Geld fließen lassen, um zu verhindern, dass man dich ihm wieder weg nimmt. Unser Anwalt sagte nämlich, unter normalen Umständen, würden die Kinder wieder zu ihren Eltern zurück kommen, wenn die Entziehung des Sorgerechts zu unrecht geschehen ist. Darum findest du wahrscheinlich auch keinen Eintrag über den Grund der Adoption."

"Warum sollte mein Vater denen Geld gegeben haben? Dafür hätte er doch locker ein anderes Kind bekommen können, wenn das möglich wäre."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Man wollte dich uns nicht mehr zurück geben, das war der Hauptgrund. Jedes andere Kind hätte nach der Feststellung, ob es wirklich zu Unrecht von seinen Eltern weggeholt worden war, nach Hause zurück gekonnt, nur bei dir ging es nicht. Diese Tatsache hat uns allen sehr viele schlaflose Nächte bereitet." _Heute doch wieder_, dachte er bei sich weiter.

"Hieß ich bei euch auch schon Lucas?"

Nathan lächelte. "Wie willst du denn heißen? Wenigstens den Namen den wir dir gaben, hat man dir gelassen. Das hat mich zum einen erleichtert gehabt, als ich die Akte bekommen habe. Nur der Nachnahme hat mich dann schon recht geschockt."

"Und das Geburtsdatum bestimmt." grinste der Teenager.

"Das hielt ich einfach für einen Zufall. Damals als ich erfuhr wann du Geburtstag hast, war ich schon mit meinen Gedanken sofort bei meinem Lucas und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich habe mehr als einmal damit gespielt, wie es wäre, wenn du doch mein Sohn bist. Nie hätte ich es mir träumen lassen, dass er zu so einem Glückskind heranreift."

"Das hört sich an, als wäre ich ein Apfel." meinte Lucas augenrollend.

Nathan lachte herzhaft auf. Alle Müdigkeit war verflogen. "Du hast wirklich ein perfektes Timing!"

Der Teenager musterte ihn verwirrt. "Wieso? Weil ich gerade jetzt auf das Thema gekommen bin?" Er warf der Uhr auf dem Nachtschränkchen einen kurzen Blick zu. "Du hast mir gestern Abend sehr viel später ein Gespräch aufdrängen wollen!"

"Ja, aber da habe ich nicht schlafen wollen. Keiner von uns wollte zu dem Zeitpunkt ins Bett."

"Soll ich wieder gehen, damit du deinen Schlaf bekommst?" Er stand schon halb, als Bridger ihn wieder zurück hielt.

"Bitte, bleib hier. So habe ich es nicht gemeint." sagte der Captain mit versöhnlich, sanfter Stimme. "Jedesmal wenn du von dir selbst zu mir kommst, um über dieses Thema oder etwas damit zusammenhängenden reden willst, machst du mich sehr glücklich. Du weißt wie es mir die ganze Zeit über ging und hast es respektiert, wenn ich allein sein wollte. Nun wieder jemanden zu haben, der mich bedarf, den ich lieben darf ist ein unheimlich gutes Gefühl, das ich lange Zeit vermisst habe."

Lucas setzte sich wieder auf das Bett zurück. "Ihr habt es also damals einfach so zugelassen, dass ich bei jemanden anders aufwachse?"

"Bedauerst du es? Ich werde dir gleich antworten, nur ich will erst wissen, ob du mir gegenüber sauer bist in dieser Sache."

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht. Außer dass sich nie jemand wirklich um mich kümmern konnte, weil die Arbeit wichtiger war, hat es mir ja an nichts gefehlt. Ich würde heute vielleicht nicht der sein, der ich bin, wenn es nicht so gelaufen wäre. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr mich nach Stanfort geschickt hättet oder ich ungehindert jederzeit Zugriff auf die neuesten Computer gehabt hätte."

"Weißt du, ich frage mich, ob es dir bei den Wolenczak nicht doch besser gegangen wäre, wenn du ihr leibliches Kind gewesen wärst."

"Wieso das?" Lucas zog die Augenbrauen angespannt nach oben.

"Weil man zu seinen leiblichen Kindern oftmals eine engere Binde aufbauen kann, als zu einem adoptierten. Ich habe in dir auch die ganze Zeit den Sohn von anderen gesehen und bin daher auch ganz anders mit dir umgegangen, als ich es vielleicht mit Robert in denselben Situationen getan hätte."

"Glaubst du wirklich?" skeptisch sah er seinen Vater an. "Bei mir ist es zum Beispiel folgendermaßen. Auch wenn ich weiß ich bin adoptiert, was ich ihnen natürlich niemals sagen würde, weil das dann ein riesen Theater gäbe, liebe ich sie."

Nathan sah ihn besorgt an.

"Nicht so wie du vielleicht denkst, sondern von dem Standpunkt Liebe aus gesehen. Für mich waren sie meine Eltern, für mich waren sie da, wenn es wirklich drauf ankam und da vergessen wir jetzt mal ganz schnell die Sachen, wenn sie wieder mal keine Zeit für mich hatten. Du weißt ganz genau wie mich damals das Power Plant Projekt mitgenommen hat. Hätte ich anders reagieren sollen, nur weil ich wusste, ich bin ja eigentlich bei meinem richtigen Vater und der andere zählt nicht? Er ist nur der Mann der mich aufgezogen hat, mir ein Heim gab und dafür sorgte, dass es mir an nichts fehlte. Nein, ich habe mich an diese Leute gewöhnt und liebe sie auf eine Art und Weise wie es nur möglich ist, wenn man eine Person sein ganzes Leben lang kennt.

Ich sehe es dir an, dass es schwer ist das von mir zu hören, aber so fühle ich und du wolltest doch auch genau darüber reden, da bin ich mir sicher. Dich interessiert wie ich mich bei dieser Sache fühle, das hast du schon immer getan auch bevor du wusstest wer ich bin. Ich hoffe auch inständig niemals vor die Wahl gestellt zu werden, wen ich mehr mag oder mich eines Tages für eine Familie entscheiden zu müssen.

Die Wolenczaks sind für mich die Eltern, die eben diejenigen waren, die mich groß gezogen haben, während du der Vater bist, der sich immer und überall Zeit für mich nimmt und sich auch für die kleinste Kleinigkeit interessiert. Du bist das, was mir all die Jahre gefehlt hat. Jemand bei dem ich mich einfach fallen lassen und alles um mich herum vergessen kann. Ich muss mich nicht bei irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen blicken lassen, nur damit meine Eltern in bleibender Erinnerung bleiben. Ich muss nicht versuchen etwas zu sein, was ich vielleicht nicht bin." Er legte seine Stirn in Falten.

"Das ist jetzt alles ein wenig verwirrend, denn so wirklich gibt es keinen Unterschied zwischen euch außer, dass du da bist und sie immer bei der Arbeit."

"Ich bin dennoch der Meinung, dass beide Wolenczaks sich mehr um dich gekümmert hätten, wenn du deren leiblicher Sohn gewesen wärst. Sie hatten auch noch Glück ein Kind zu bekommen, dass wirklich intelligent werden würde. Für ein Wissenschaftlerpaar doch ein hervorragender Schachzug."

In Lucas Gesicht zeichnete sich etwas ab, das Nathan nicht genau beschreiben konnte. "Willst du damit sagen, man hätte mit Absicht... Aber das ist unmöglich. Diese Tests sind noch heute kompliziert und kaum durchführbar. Nennen wir es einfach einen seltsamen Zufall. Die Umgebung dort hätte jeden zu mehr gemacht, als er ist. Wer von frühester Kindheit an komplexe wissenschaftliche Zusammenhänge den ganzen Tag über erklärt bekommt und ununterbrochen mit den entsprechenden Leuten zusammen trifft, muss einfach so enden wie ich. Intelligenz kann man trainieren."

"Entschuldige, das war eine dumme Idee von mir. Dennoch glaube ich nicht so ganz an Zufälle. So sehr kann man seinen Intellekt nicht trainieren, dass dabei ein Genie herauskommt, was seines gleichen sucht."

"Findest du nicht auch, dass dieses Gespräch langsam eine seltsame Wendung nimmt?" fragte Lucas nun. "Mir ist das recht unangenehm und ich würde es gerne wieder auf eine andere Schiene bringen oder am besten ich lasse dich schlafen."

"Jetzt wo ich wach bin, willst du wieder gehen? Auf gar keinen Fall. Lass mich überlegen, mir fällt sicherlich noch etwas ein, was ich wissen will." Dabei tat Bridger so, als würde er sehr angestrengt überlegen. "Na gut, geh ins Bett. Schlaf gut."

"Nacht."

Sobald der Teenager das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, ohne das Licht auszumachen, sank Nathan deprimiert in die Kissen zurück. So wie es aussah hatte er also schlechte Karten, um die Liebe seines Jungen. Er hatte es immer gewusst. Seine und Carols passive Haltung zu jener Zeit würde sie eines Tages noch sehr unglücklich machen. Das Gefühlschaos, das er gerade in sich ausfocht, kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe.

Lucas hatte immer darüber geklagt, wie sehr ihn seine Eltern vernachlässigten und man merkte bei jedem Wort wie sehr er sich nach Normalität sehnte, doch anscheinend war er nicht gewillt sie aufzugeben. Wer würde auch? Dr. Wolenczak war ein einflußreicher Mann. Bridger konnte seinen Sohn verstehen, warum er weiterhin auch dessen Sohn sein wollte. Er selber sah in dem Wissenschaftler ebenfalls einen tüchtigen Mann. Schlecht war er nicht.

Vielleicht war es auch Lucas selbst gewesen, der jedes Mal wenn er von seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, einfach nur übertrieb. Wer würde nicht wütend sein, wenn er entgegen seines Willens auf die seaQuest gebracht wurde und dann auf einmal wollte er einfach nicht mehr weg. Bei dieser Überlegung kam er jedoch auf sich selbst. Wollte Lucas das Boot nicht mehr verlassen, weil er seinen leiblichen Vater getroffen hatte und sich dieser auch um ihn kümmerte wie er es von zu Hause nicht gewohnt war?

"Sir, wir haben eine Eilsendung erhalten. Soll ich sie ihnen sofort vorbei bringen oder kommen sie heute nicht mehr ins Büro?" fragte der Angestellte, der soeben in der Villa angerufen hatte und dessen überarbeitetes Gesicht auf dem Monitor des Vidphone erschienen war.

"Welcher Art ist die Eilsendung?"

"Ein brauner Umschlag." Der junge Mann hielt ihn hoch. "Als Absender ist eine Detektei angegeben."

Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Villenbesitzers wurde sofort hart. "Ich komme sofort."

"Gut, dann werde ich auch noch einige Unterlagen zur Unterschrift vorbereiten, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Er machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. "Tun sie das. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute etwas anderes vor haben werde."


	4. 4 Kapitel

__

Anm: Ein Teil des Loches ist geflickt und das kam dabei raus. Eine Szene stammt aus einem Brief, den ich mal an Samusa geschrieben habe und da komme ich manchmal einfach so dazu kurze Szenen zu schreiben. Weiß nicht, was da immer über mich kommt. Anfangs habe ich mir mal überlegt, das bei "Bist du einsam" als zweites Kapitel ein zu bauen, aber hier passt es fast noch besser.

Ein herzliches Danke schön geht an die Reviewer! Wenn hier was weder Hand noch Fuß hat, dann seht bitte darüber hinweg. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man das alles korrekt setzen könnte, damit das mit der Adoption alles passt. Hauptsächlich stehen hier die Beziehungen der einzelnen Personen im Vordergrund.

Und ein zweites Dankeschön an meine Beta-Schwester! Diese kleine Statistik von der Anzahl an Spinnen, die man des Nachts so verschluckt war sehr appetitlich. Zum Glück habe ich gestern Abend an den Alien aus meinem Buch gedacht und nicht an die Spinnen, sonst wäre ich gar nicht mehr eingeschlafen!

"Morgen!" schmetterte Lucas ihm fröhlich entgegen, als er nach unten kam. Er hatte die ganze Nacht schlecht geschlafen und erst gegen Morgen hin kam er auf die Idee auch mal das Licht in seinem Zimmer auszuschalten. Er wollte seine schlechte Laune aber nicht an dem Jungen auslassen, der so gut gelaunt wieder vor dem Fernseher saß. In einer Hand hielt er ein Brötchen mit der anderen versuchte er ein Gewirr aus Kabeln zu lösen.

"Morgen." nuschelte Bridger. "Was machst du da?"

"Ich versuche die Spielkonsole hier anzuschließen, aber irgendwie hat der gute Mann vergessen, vorher den Kabelsalat zu entwirren." Endlich legte der Teenager das Brötchen aus der Hand. Mit Entsetzen beobachtete der ältere Mann, dass er es auf die weiße, erst frisch aufgelegte Tischdecke tat. Das Brötchen war dick mit Marmelade bestrichen gewesen, wovon schon an einer Seite etwas herunter floß. Schnell eilte er herbei, um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Noch hatte das rote Gelee die Decke nicht erreicht, er konnte es also noch schaffen. Leider war dem nicht mehr so. Ein dicker roten Tropfen fiel genau in dem Moment von dem Frühstück hinunter, als er es in die Hand nahm.

Frustriert sah Nathan auf seine Tischdecke.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Lucas ihn überrascht, als er so eilig herbei geeilt kam, dann sah er was passiert war. "Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich habe da anscheinend gar nicht drauf aufgepasst."

"Lass nur, ich halte es sowieso für besser, wenn der Tisch ohne Decke ist. Woher hast du das Teil dort überhaupt?"

"Von Biff!"

"Und wann?" fragte Nathan ihn verwirrt. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass Lucas soviel Gepäck mit hatte, als sie das Boot verließen.

"Vor ungefähr einer Stunde. Wir haben uns am Hafen getroffen und ich habe es mir geben lassen. Der hat selber eine ganz neue Konsole, die wollte er mir aber nicht geben, also habe ich das Vorgängermodel herausschlagen können. Gut, nicht?"

"Ich verstehe es zwar nicht ganz, aber ich gebe mich mit der Erklärung mal zufrieden, dass du schon wissen wirst, wann du schläfst und wann du dies weniger tust. Ich brauche erst mal einen Kaffee und ein gutes Frühstück."

"Kann ich meines wieder zurück bekommen?" Der Teenager sah auf dem Boden sitzend zu dem Captain auf.

Fragend blickte ihn Bridger an. "Was?"

Lucas zeigte auf das Brötchen, welches der Captain noch immer in der Hand hielt. "Na mein Frühstück!"

Bridger gab es ihm zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, als das Vidphon sich meldete. Da wollte ihn wohl einer daran hindern, wach zu werden und zu guter Laune zu kommen. Sobald er den Knopf drückte und somit das Gespräch annahm, erschien auf dem kleinen Monitor an der Wand das Gesicht eines nicht unbekannten Mannes. Über diesen Anruf war Nathan dann doch überrascht. "Dr. Wolenczak!"

"Guten Tag, Captain. Bei ihnen müsste jedoch gerade morgen sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich komme gleich zum Thema, dann muss ich sie nicht so lange belästigen. Mein Sohn befindet sich gerade bei ihnen, ich würde ihn ganz gerne sprechen."

"Aber natürlich doch." Nathan hatte dies kaum gesagt, da stand Lucas auch schon wie eine eins neben ihm.

"Hi, Dad!" grüßte er den Wissenschaftler. Bridger musste alle Mühen aufbringen, um die plötzlich in ihm aufkeimende Eifersucht zurück zu halten. Er wandte sich ab und ließ die beiden allein. Dr. Wolenczak sollte schließlich nicht wissen, weshalb Lucas tatsächlich bei ihm seinen Urlaub verbrachte. Dennoch ertappte er sich, wie er abseits in einer stillen Ecken stehen blieb, um dem Gespräch zu lauschen.

"Hallo Lucas." begrüßte Lawrence nun sichtlich erfreut, seinen Sohn zu sehen, den Teenager. "Hör zu, ich habe gerade nicht sehr viel Zeit, aber es war mir nun doch möglich ein paar Tage frei zu bekommen. Du kannst also nach Hause kommen, dann verbringen wir diese gemeinsam."

Das Computergenie war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und auch Bridger in seiner versteckten Ecke wäre am liebsten wieder zum Monitor gestürmt, um dies zu verbieten. Er betete, dass Lucas nicht ja sagen würde. Doch er wusste die Antwort bereits, bevor diese von dem Jungen ausgesprochen wurde. Das was er ihm am Abend erzählt hatte, waren seine wahren Gefühle nach denen er handelte. Bei seinem richtigen Vater konnte er jederzeit auf der seaQuest sein, doch Dr. Wolenczak sah er so gut wie nie. Diese Gelegenheit bot sich so schnell nicht wieder.

"Was ist?" fragte Dr. Wolenczak.

"Ich bin ein wenig überrascht das ist alles. So plötzlich. Ähm, natürlich kann ich kommen. Du musst mir nur sagen wann und vor allem wohin."

"Ich bin in Kalifornien. Morgen Abend geht ein Flieger von Cape Quest aus, ich werde dir am Flughafen ein Ticket hinterlegen lassen. Wie wir es immer handhaben."

"Ist in Ordnung." strahlte Lucas von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Dann bis morgen! Pass auf dich auf."

"Mach ich!" versicherte Lucas und beendete die Verbindung. Bridger kam zurück in den Raum und sah ihn enttäuscht an.

Der Teenager drehte sich zu ihm. "Tut mir leid, aber ich musste ja sagen, er hätte wissen wollen, warum ich nicht kommen will. Ich will die seaQuest nicht verlassen und genau das muss ich, wenn er erfährt, wer du bist. Außerdem ist dies so selten, ich hätte auch nicht nein sagen können, wenn ich es wirklich gewollt hätte."

"Natürlich," antwortete Nathan matt. "Wir haben ja noch heute und morgen zusammen."

Lucas sah sich gezwungen den Captain in irgendeiner Form zu trösten und umarmte ihn fest. "Nach dem Urlaub bin ich ja wieder da und gehe dir von morgens bis abends auf die Nerven!"

Nathan hätte diese Umarmung am liebsten nicht enden lassen. Wie gerne hatte er die letzten Jahre Robert so halten wollen? Wie oft hatte er daran gedacht Lucas jederzeit in den Arm nehmen zu können, bevor er wusste, dass er eigentlich direkt vor seiner Nase war? Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich ganz in diesen Moment fallen. "Machen wir das beste aus den letzten Tagen, die uns geblieben sind."

Das Computergenie gab seinem Vater die Zeit, die er benötigte, diese neue Wendung zu verdauen. "Stell dir nur mal vor, ich wäre nicht zu dir gekommen und hätte gesagt, wir machen zusammen Urlaub und zwar richtig nach Vater und Sohn, dann wäre nichts von dem hier bereits passiert." versuchte er ihn aufzuheitern.

Nathan atmete tief durch, ließ den Jungen aber nicht los. Es war schön ihn so halten zu können. Er hatte dies nie tun können, als er aufgewachsen war und ihn vielleicht gebraucht hatte. "Ja, wir haben wenigstens eine kurze Zeit gehabt und es ist ja auch nicht für immer." Langsam strich er ihm über den Rücken. Am liebsten würde er Dr. Wolenczak anrufen und sagen, er soll seine Pläne vergessen und ihm Lucas nicht wegnehmen. Er war jetzt sein Sohn und würde bei ihm viel besser aufgehoben sein.

Andererseits wäre das nicht sonderlich fair gewesen. Schließlich hatte dieser Mann Lucas aufgezogen und liebte ihn bestimmt genauso wie er ihn. Er hoffte sehr, dass er den Teenager genauso liebte, wie er es tat und auch schon getan hatte, bevor er wusste, wer er wirklich war. Wie würde er sich fühlen, wenn man ihm plötzlich verbieten würde, jemanden zu sehen, um den er sich von klein auf an kümmerte und für ihn sorgte? Nein, er konnte dem nicht im Weg stehen. Lucas hatte recht, sie würden in ein paar Tagen wieder zusammen sein.

Doch dann war das hier alles nicht mehr. Es wäre so schön geworden ganz allein nur mit seinem Sohn zusammen zu sein und den anderen von einer Seite kennen zu lernen, die keiner von ihnen kannte. Ihr Verhältnis war doch bereits sehr viel herzlicher geworden.

Der Teenager hatte sich an Bord immer in seiner Nähe gehalten und diese auch gesucht, doch nun, da sie so offen miteinander umgehen konnte, war es etwas ganz was anderes. Er wollte diese Kühle, diese Wand zwischen sich beiden, nicht derartig schnell zurück haben.

Entspannt ließ sich Lawrence in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken, nachdem die Verbindung beendet wurde. Sein Blick fiel auf die braune Mappe auf dem Tisch vor sich. Locker nahm er sie an sich. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. "Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Er gehört mir. Niemand wird ihn von mir wegholen. Gar keiner, nicht einmal der Captain der seaQuest."

Er stand auf und verstaute die Akte in dem abschließbaren Aktenschrank, der in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand. Den Schlüssel trug er immer bei sich. Ein zweiter befand sich in einem Bankschließfach. So waren seine Unterlagen in gewisser Weise sicher.

Nachdem er diesen Anruf erledigt hatte, fiel ein Teil der Anspannung von ihm ab und er konnte sich endlich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwenden. In den nächsten Tagen, würde er keine Zeit dafür haben, denn er musste alles daran setzen, dass zu verhindern, wovor er sich am meisten fürchtete.

Lawrence selber wusste, dass er kein Musterbeispiel an Vater war, doch er meinte es immer ernst, wenn er von Lucas sprach. Nur weil er nicht sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ihn nicht wie dieses lieben würde. Der Junge war sein ein und alles. Seine Arbeit war ihm wichtig, doch wenn es sein musste, setzte er alles daran für das Glück dieses Kindes zu sorgen. Auch wenn es ihm sicherlich nicht gefallen würde, was er nun vorhatte, doch er tat es nur für sein Bestes.

"Was ist jetzt mit Frühstück? Ich dachte, du musst erst mal wach werden?" fragte Lucas nach einer Weile der Umarmung, die nicht endete.

Nathan ließ ihn los und blickte ihm stumm in die Augen. "Du hast recht. Wir machen das beste aus den letzten beiden Tagen und jetzt wird ordentlich gefrühstückt."

"Super! Bekomme ich dann auch noch etwas?"

Überrascht sah Bridger ihn an. "War dein Brötchen nicht gut genug?"

"Doch, aber erfahrungsgemäß ist das was andere sich machen und essen immer sehr viel besser als das eigene. Du kennst das doch sicherlich. Kinder wollen immer das haben, was andere haben."

"Willst du ein paar Rühreier oder soll ich gleich groß aufkochen mit Pfannkuchen und allem drum und dran?" Irgendwie mutierte der Captain hier zum Privatkoch eines ganz bestimmten Teenagers. Die Rolle gefiel ihm eigentlich nicht so ganz.

"Eier sind in Ordnung. Ich versuche weiterhin diesen Kabelsalat dort zu entwirren. Wir können doch nach dem Essen eine Runde spielen."

"Vielleicht." lächelte Nathan. An der Begeisterung des Jungen sah er, wie sehr ihn das glücklich machen würde. Er zweifelte daran, wirklich gut bei dieser Art von Beschäftigung abzuschließen, doch er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Nichts lag ihm ferner im Moment, als genau das zu tun.

Ein kurzer Blick in seinen Kühlschrank und schon wusste er, wer da an diesem Morgen ebenfalls schon zugeschlagen hatte. Zwei offene Joghurtbecher, der eine war noch nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte gegessen worden, standen zwischen den Wurstpackungen. Die Milch wäre ihm beinahe entgegen gefallen und auf dem Boden ausgelaufen, hätte er sie nicht rechtzeitig gefangen. Dieses Küchenverbot war eigentlich eine ganz nützliche Sache. Vielleicht sollte er sich ebenfalls ein Schild mit "NO LUCAS" anbringen.

Vorsichtig räumte er den Inhalt das Schrankes leer und suchte sich die Eier in dem Gewirr. Sorgfältig packte er die Sachen sauber wieder rein. Den einen Joghurt würde er nun aufessen. Während es in der Pfanne briet, kümmerte er sich um seinen morgendlichen Kaffee. Als die ersten Tropfen in die Kanne flossen, zog er genießend den Duft ein. Das hier war Realität. Nichts war ein Traum. Nebenan saß Lucas vor dem Fernseher und versuchte sein Videospiel zum laufen zu bringen und er war nicht einfach nur ein Crewmitglied, er war sein Sohn.

Das konnte er gar nicht oft genug denken. Zu schön war es, sich dies selbst zu sagen. (auch wenn ich die leser langsam nerve)

Mit zwei Tellern beladen ging er zu dem rechteckigen Esstisch an der Fensterseite des Wohnzimmers. "Kommst du?"

Lucas stand auf. Das Gewirr aus Kabeln hatte er noch nicht lösen können.

"Scheint sich als schönes Problem zu entwickeln.", nickte Bridger in die Richtung der Konsole.

"Das kann man laut sagen. Ich mache mir immer die Mühe und übergebe alles ordentlich den Leuten, doch bei mir denken alle, sie könnten mir alles mögliche zumuten. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wer das war, aber irgendwer hat mir auch mal eine mit einem Virus infizierte Diskette gegeben. Da muss man erst mal dahinter kommen, dass der Virus nicht von einem selbst eingefangen wurde, während man im Internex gesurft ist, sondern von dem Datenträger stammt, den man sich von jemanden ausgeliehen hat, der eigentlich als zuverlässig galt."

"Vielleicht war es ein Versehen." Nathan bestrich sich das Brötchen mit Nutella.

"Kann sein, ich weiß nur, dass ich seit dem immer die Datenträger erst auf Viren scanne, bevor ich wieder so achtlos bin und einfach los leg'. Das Teil hat mir damals einen ganz schönen Schaden angerichtet. Alle Daten futsch. Konnte das komplette System neu installieren. Das ärgert einen, wenn man es erst eine halbe Woche zuvor gemacht hatte." Er rutschte auf den Stuhl, nahm die Gabel und begann genüsslich seine Eier zu essen, die liebevoll mit etwas Schnittlauch garniert worden waren. Um auch etwas für die Gesundheit zu tun, hatte Bridger ihm ein Glas Orangensaft mitgebracht.

"Mir ist zum Glück so etwas noch nie passiert, dafür habe ich aber mal eine kleine Insektenplage durch ein ausgeliehenes Gerät bekommen. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich damals gebraucht habe, aber wir hatten danach im ganzen Haus kleine, schwarze Käfer. Carol ist nie sonderlich von Insekten begeistert gewesen und hat diese Tiere auch entsprechend geliebt. Wir haben sie einfach nicht los bekommen und mussten letztendlich den Kammerjäger rufen, weil es einfach nicht anders mehr ging."

Der Teenager nickte. "Hm, ich habe auch ein Insekt in meinem Zimmer hier."

"Wirklich? Aber keine Käfer?"

"Nein, eine Spinne. Die war bis gestern Abend noch brav am Fenster aber heute morgen ist die plötzlich weg gewesen. Ich hoffe nur, die krabbelt nicht durch mein Bett. Da darf zwar schon so einiges rein, aber bei Tieren mit sechs oder acht Beinen versteh ich keinen Spaß. Die haben dort drin nichts zu suchen."

"Hast du Angst vor Spinnen?"

"Nein, ich mag es nur nicht, wenn mir was krabbelndes am Körper spazieren geht, während ich schlafen will oder gerade lese."

Lucas trank einen Schluck Saft, bevor er die restlichen Kleckse von den Eiern verspeiste. "Was machen wir jetzt noch alles?"

"Zuerst wolltest du doch hier spielen."

"Ja, und danach?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Gibt es denn etwas, was du gerne machen möchtest?"

"Gute Frage, ich habe keine Ahnung. Was hast du früher mit Robert so alles getan."

Nathan lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch. "Das waren verschiedene Dinge. Meistens haben wir gespielt, sind ins Kino oder haben Radtouren unternommen, wenn uns das Meer zu langweilig wurde."

"Radtour wohin?"

"Wo wir gerade ankamen. Meist hat sich einer von uns eine Richtung ausgesucht und wir sind einfach gerade aus gefahren, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging oder wie einfach zu erschöpft waren, dass wir eine Pause brauchten, bevor wir uns an den Rückweg machten."

"Hört sich nach sehr viel Schweiß und wenig Spaß an.", meinte Lucas nicht sonderlich begeistert.

"Wir fanden es immer recht amüsant.", verteidigte sich Bridger.

"Was ist daran bitte amüsant? Man tritt wie blöd in die Pedale und schwitzt ohne Ende. Schon mal raus geguckt? Die Sonne scheint und es ist heiß. Das ist der perfekte Tag für Sandburgen aber doch nicht um sich den Hitzetod auf dem Fahrrad zu holen."

"Scheint, als würde es mit dir recht schwierig werden, etwas zu finden, das uns beide zufrieden stellt."

Der Teenager nickte. "Scheint so."

"Dann schlag' du etwas vor, was wir machen könnten. Ich schließe mich dir an. Es geht hier schließlich um dich und nicht um mich."

"Ich werde erst einmal die Konsole dort zum laufen bringen, sehr viel mehr weiß ich nämlich auch nicht."

Nathan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wie du willst."

Das Meer rauschte. Die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel herab und Lucas döste friedlich in der Hängematte vor sich hin. Aber nicht mehr lange, denn der Inselbesitzer erhob Anspruch auf sein Eigentum.

Am Steg füllte er einen Eimer mit Meerwasser und schlich barfüßig durch den Sand auf den Ahnungslosen zu. Ein Glück, dass Darwin gerade nicht in der Nähe war, der hätte ihn leicht verraten können.

Schon zuvor hatte er mehrmals versucht den Parasiten zu entfernen. Versucht ihn mit Köstlichkeiten für den Gaumen herauszulocken. Doch alles vergebens, nun war es Zeit den Präventivschlag auszuführen. Er ging in Position, hob den Eimer höher und ergoss den gesamten Inhalt auf den armen Teenager, den es vor Schreck aus der Matte haute.

Sofort schwang sich Bridger auf den frei gewordenen Platz und grinste den Verlierer siegreich an. "Meine Hängematte.", sagte er, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Lucas schüttelte sich einige Tropfen Wasser vom Körper, dann ging er ins Haus. Wenn sein Vater so scharf auf seine Hängematte war, dann sollte er sie ruhig haben. Soviel er wusste befand sich noch etwas Eis im Kühlfach, über das er sich jetzt hermachen würde.

Barfüßig schlenderte er gemütlich in das Haus und zu dem Kühlschrank. Aus einer Schublade holte er sich einen Löffel und ein Handtuch, welches an einem Haken hing. Gleich vorn befand sich eine Schachtel mit Zitronensorbett. Das war genau das richtige. Er riß den Deckel herunter und mit dem Handtuch zwischen seiner Hand und der Schachtel ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch setzte, um das Eis zu essen.

Der Fernseher war noch auf Standby geschaltet. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, um an die Fernbedienung auf dem Tisch vor ihm zu kommen. Das Nachmittagsprogramm hatte nicht sehr viel zu bieten, aber er fand dennoch etwas, was ihn wenigstens ansatzweise interessierte. In der Sitcom, die er sich nun ansah, waren die Schauspieler auf einem Rummelplatz. Wie von einer Wespe gestochen stand er plötzlich auf. Mit dem Eis in der Hand lief er eilig nach draußen.

"Ich weiß was wir machen können!", rief er, bevor er überhaupt an der Hängematte angekommen war.

Nathan blinzelte ihn an, als er das Eis in den Händen des Teenagers sah, saß er kerzengerade. "Das ist aber wirklich nett von dir, dass du mir etwas Eis vorbei bringst."

"Papperlapapp!" Er hielt die Packung sogleich etwas abseits, damit sie ihm nicht weggenommen werden konnte. "Das ist meins. Ich habe aber eine Idee, was wir noch machen können, bevor ich nach Hause muss."

"Eis essen?"

"Nein, das tu ich ja schon. Ich möchte viel lieber mal in einen Vergnügungspark. Mit mir ist noch nie einer dort gewesen."

Bridger sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Du warst noch nie in einem Vergnügungspark?" Das konnte er sich fast nicht vorstellen. Jeder ging doch mit seinem Kind einmal auf den Rummel.

"Doch war ich schon, aber noch nie so als Familie. Ich bin immer nur kurz mit Freunden dort gewesen, sofern ich nicht andere Verpflichtungen hatte." Er setzte sich neben seinem Vater auf die Hängematte. "Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, dann ist es anders, wenn man mit seinen Eltern dort hingeht, als mit den Freunden. Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben nur zwei oder dreimal in einen Vergnügungspark gewesen und da haben wir auch nur kurz die Autoscooter in Beschlag genommen oder sind mit einem der anderen Karusells gefahren, bis uns letztendlich das Geld ausging."

Sein Vater strich ihm über die Schulter und nahm ihm anschließend den Löffel aus der Hand. "Gut, dann gehen wir eben auf den Rummel." Er schöpfte in der Packung nach einem großen Batzen Eis, den er sich genüßlich in den Mund schob. "So spät ist es ja noch nicht."

"Wirklich?"

Da sein Mund voll war, konnte Nathan nicht antworten und nickte nur. Im nächsten Moment war er derjenige, der sich mit einer plötzlichen Umarmung konfrontiert sah. "Ich bringe nur schnell alles nach drinnen, dann kann's losgehen." Lucas sprang auf das Gras zurück und zischte ins Haus.

"Hey, ich war noch nicht fertig mit dem Eis!", versuchte Nathan noch zu protestieren, aber sein Sohn war zu sehr in Rummelstimmung, als dass ihm das noch etwas gebracht hätte.


	5. 5 Kapitel

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank wie immer für die Reviews!!!

Vielen Dank fürs Betareaden Samusa, du wirst sehen, ich habe unseren privaten Insiderwitz ausgebaut, da ich mich beim Lesen deines Comments einfach vor lachen vom Stuhl geschmissen habe.

Kiddo: Bist du eine von diesen typischen Wurstesser zum Frühstück? Garantiert! Ohne Marmelade auf dem Brötchen/Brot geht garrrrrr nichts!!!! Käse lasse ich nicht als Ausrede gelten, denn das ist man auf Spaghetti oder Toast und Wurst... du weißt, dass da Tiere gestorben sind? (versuchte es auf die Vegetarier Tour)

Viel Spaß beim lesen! Das nächste Kapitel kann dann auch wieder schneller kommen.

"Willkommen auf dem Rummel, mein lieber Lucas, der du noch nie mit den Eltern auf solch einem warst." Mit ausgebreiteten Armen trat Bridger unter den mit vielen Lichtern gesäumten Bogen hindurch.

Lucas war das fast schon wieder peinlich und er sorgte für ein wenig Abstand zu dem älteren Mann. Man musste es ja nicht unbedingt übertreiben, doch bevor er sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wie sehr ihn sein Vater blamierte, entdeckte er schon das erste, was er fahren wollte. Schneller als jemand anders gucken konnte, stand er auch schon an der Schlange.

Mit großen Augen blickte er in die Gesichter derer, die in den kleinen Wagen saßen und die voller Freude von der Fahrt waren. Die Schlange vor ihm war noch sehr lang und es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis auch er mit dieser einmaligen Freude erfüllt sein würde. Das Gefühl von fliegenden Schmetterlingen im Bauch, wenn es an steile Abfahrten kam und man nichts dagegen tun konnte, um den Wagen doch beim letzten Nervenflattern anzuhalten.

"Hier bist du, ich habe dich einen kurzen Moment aus den Augen verloren und schon stellst du dich an eine Schlange an."

Der Teenager drehte den Kopf zu Bridger. "Ein Volkssport bei den Japanern. Kann niemals schaden sich anzustellen, man weiß schließlich nie, wo man hinkommen könnte."

"Ich hoffe doch sehr, du weißt wo du dich angestellt hast. Ich will mich nicht, kaum dass ich drinnen sitze, kopfüber in der Luft wissen."

"Keine Sorge, das ist eine Wildwasserbahn und keine Achterbahn. Aber so ein Kopfüberteil will ich auch noch machen. Guck mich nicht so an. Das macht Spaß!"

"Wenn es dir Spaß macht, dann kannst du gerne da einsteigen, aber mich bekommst du nicht dort überall rein."

"Warum nicht? Hast du etwa Angst?" Gierig nach einer Schwäche geifernd sah er seinen Vater an.

"Habe ich nicht, aber stell dir nur mal vor, wir treffen hier jemanden von der Crew. Die denken sich, der hat sie nicht mehr alle und demnächst werden meine Befehle in Frage gestellt, wenn ich verlange die Maschinen voll aufzudrehen."

"Was sollte das für negative Auswirkungen haben?"

"Zum Beispiel die, dass man meint ich würde immer nur auf den ultimativen Kick aus sein."

Lucas hakte sich am Arm Bridgers unter. "Ich glaube du machst dir einfach zu viele Sorgen und wir kümmern uns jetzt erst einmal um unsere Fahrt in dem Wildwasserteil. Bei der Hitze kommt das super gut. Guck, die kommen teilweise richtig nass aus den Waggons." Er zeigte auf die Passagiere, die sich vereinzelt die nassen T-Shirts auswrungen.

"Dann sollten wir das lieber auf später verschieben."

"Auf gar keinen Fall, wir sind schon so weit vorne!"

Ob er wollte oder nicht, aber der Captain wurde ganz einfach mitgeschleift. Irgendwie hatte er schon geahnt, dass das hier alles so ablaufen würde. Ach was sollte es? Ein wenig Spaß hat noch niemanden geschadet und fühlte er sich nicht auch jünger bei dieser ganzen Sache? Natürlich tat er das und es war auch schon eine Ewigkeit her, seit dem er das letzte Mal an solch einem Ort war.

Der Nebeneffekt von den wirklich guten Attraktionen war immer und immer wieder das lange Warten. Nach einer Viertel Stunde waren sie endlich dran und konnten mit zwei weiteren Besuchern des Rummels in einen der Waggons steigen, die wie kleine Baumstämme aussahen.

Die Sicherheitsbügel klappten zu und schon nahm der Waggon auf einer Art Schiene Fahrt auf. Es ging schleppend langsam voran. Zuerst kam ein wenig berauschendes Gefälle, an das sich ihr Wagen mit größten Anstrengungen voran arbeitete. Auch wenn es nicht allzu tief ging, waren schon die ersten kribbelnden Gefühle im Bauch der Passagiere vorhanden und die Glückshormone breiteten sich in ihnen aus. Alle Sorgen gerieten mehr und mehr in Vergessenheit.

Es folgten weitere mehr oder weniger große Gefälle bis sie sich dem größten näherten.

"Hoffentlich versagen jetzt nicht die Glieder der Kette unter diesem Ding und uns haut es rückwärts zurück.", meinte Nathan vorn zu der fahrradkettenartigen Vorrichtung sehend, deren Kerbungen unter dem Waggon griffen und somit in die Höhe zogen.

"Das wäre doch mal cool!", erhielt er die begeisterte Antwort von seinem Sohn.

"Dir scheint es ja sehr gut zu gehen!"

"Und wie! Das macht richtig Laune. Drehen wir danach noch eine Runde?"

"Ich dachte, du wolltest kopfüber in der Luft hängen."

"Stimmt auch wieder."

Endlich waren sie oben angekommen. Im Halbkreis ging es nun auf der Geraden weiter, bis der Waggon noch einmal kurz vor dem Gefälle hielt und den Insassen noch ein letztes Mal die Möglichkeit gab, allen Mut zu sammeln, dann ging es gnadenlos in die Tiefe.

Die Schmetterlinge in den Bäuchen der Passagiere schnellten in die Hälse und verschafften sich bei den hinteren Personen in Form eines freudigen Aufkreischens Freiheit. Lucas und Bridger saßen vorne und bekamen die volle Breitseite des Wassers ab. Jetzt bereute jemand erst recht ein gutes Hemd angezogen zu haben.

Die Augen des Teenagers strahlten, als gäbe es nichts anderes mehr. Völlig beseelt von dem Kick steuerte er, kaum aus dem Baumstammwagen raus, auf die nächste Attraktion zu. Nathan hatte zu tun mit ihm Schritt zu halten und schon standen sie wieder in einer Schlange.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl ihm Magen sah er nach oben, wo eine Gondel mit drei Sitzreihen in der Luft kopfüber stehen geblieben war. Unvermittelt setzte sie sich in Bewegung und fuhr mit einer Schnelligkeit herunter. Dabei drehte sich die Gondel um die eigene Achse, während die Verankerung ebenfalls mehrmals gedreht wurde.

In halber Höhe befand sich die Vorrichtung, die es ermöglichte, dass dieses Gebilde gedreht werden konnte ohne die Leute nur rauf und runter fahren zu lassen. Diese ganzen Drehungen wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder. Viele der Insassen schrien bei den Drehungen auf oder wenn es nach einem kurzen Stopp in der Luft wieder weiter ging, ganz unvermittelt in schnellem Tempo zu Boden.

"Ich glaube mir würde da schlecht werden."

"Wieso? Verträgst du das nicht?"

"Das nicht, aber ich mag es einfach nicht ewig mit dem Kopf nach unten da zu hängen. Und dann geht das wieder weiter."

"Du hast Angst.", grinste Lucas ihn an.

"Ein wenig, ja. Carol hat immer gemeint diese Dinger seien zu gefährlich. Es müsste sich nur ein Bügel lösen und schon sei es das gewesen. Ich glaube das hat sich bei mir sehr eingebrannt."

"Ich muss jetzt ganz allein da drauf?"

"Ist das schlimm?"

"Nein, aber ich dachte, wir machen alles zusammen."

"Und was ist wenn ich eine Herzinfarkt bekomme? Ich bin keine siebzehn mehr! Ich habe auf der seaQuest bereits den großen Kick. Jedes Mal wenn wir angegriffen werden oder es eine heikle Situation gibt."

Schmollend drehte der Teenager sich von ihm weg. Das Karussell kam zum Stillstand. Schwankend standen einige von ihren Sitzen auf und somit war Platz für die nächsten Adrenalinsüchtigen. Einer davon hieß Lucas und quetschte sich sofort in die letzte Reihe, nachdem Bridger für ihn bezahlt hatte. Auch die Fahrt in der Wildwasserbahn hatte er schon gezahlt. Eine Selbstverständlichkeit für ihn, doch Lucas hatte schon Andeutungen gemacht, dass ihm das Unbehagen bereitete.

Ein Mitarbeiter ging durch alle Reihen, schloss die Sicherheitsbügel und kontrollierte deren Sicherheit bis er das Okay gab und es los gehen konnte.

Nathan sah dem ganzen mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zu. Sein Sohn schien sichtlichen Spaß dabei zu haben, denn jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte er nur dieses Strahlen in ihnen sehen. Übel nahm er es ihm zum Glück nicht, dass er nicht mitgefahren war in dem Mordsteil. Er war ja nun doch etwas älter und herausfordern musste man es nun auch wieder nicht. Beim nächsten Karussell konnte er jederzeit wieder mit einsteigen. Daran sollte es nun wirklich nicht liegen.

Die Preise der Betreiber waren seit seinem letzten Besuch einer solchen Veranstaltung wirklich immens in die Höhe gestiegen, doch bei diesem hier, war er sich sicher, dass man wenigstens auch etwas für das Geld bekam. Eine Frechheit wäre es gewesen, wenn das Ding ganz schnell wieder zu Ende gewesen wäre.

Sobald nun also die nächsten Süchtigen mit Adrenalin versorgt waren und das Gefährt zum Stillstand gekommen war, trat er ein paar Stufen auf die Plattform, um seinen Sohn abzuholen. "Genug Aufregung für die nächsten Monate gesammelt?"

"Noch nicht ganz! Willst du etwa bereits wieder gehen?"

"Nein, aber ich denke mir nur, dass es ziemlich Nervenaufreibend ist von einem sich wild rotierenden Gerät zum nächsten zu hetzen."

"Mir macht es Spaß!"

Bridger legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. "Dann wollen wir dafür sorgen, dass es auch dabei bleibt. Schon etwas neues gesichtet?"

Das hätte er nicht fragen sollen, denn er wurde bereits zu einem weiteren Karussell geschleift. Auf einer runden Scheibe waren jeweils durcheinander immer zwei Sitze nebeneinander angebracht, die sich nach vorn oder hinten drehten, während die Scheibe selbst ebenfalls Drehungen vollführte. "Wartest du wieder?"

"Auf gar keinen Fall. Das hier sieht weniger gefährlich aus als das andere und ich kann dich doch nicht immer nur allein den Nervenkitzel durchleben lassen. Los, zur Kasse!" Es war ihm ernst. Nathan hoffte inständig, dass ihm während der Fahrt nicht schlecht werden wurde. Zum Glück wurde es das auch nicht und diese Fahrt dauerte fast so lange, wie die das Computergenies auf dem anderen Gerät zuvor.

Neben dem Karussell waren mehrere Stände mit Süßigkeiten, Zuckerwatte und auch Schießbuden. Man musste ihn gar nicht fragen. Der Captain konnte sämtliche Aktionen nur mit einem Lächeln beobachten, denn Lucas war bereits wieder schnurstracks auf dem Weg zu einem Ziel, das bis zu seinem Erreichen auch nur er kannte; nämlich den Zuckerwattestand. Mit zwei großen Teilen kam er zu seinem Vater zurück, der etwas abseits gewartet hatte und zusah, wie einige Eltern ihre kleinen Kinder in eines dieser ruhigeren Karusselle setzten. Dies rief wieder viele Erinnerungen in ihm wach. Lucas war schon einmal mit ihnen auf einem Rummel gewesen, nur damals eben viel zu klein, um ebenfalls auf einem der Karussells zu fahren oder auch sich zu erinnern.

Er war bei ihm geblieben, während Carol und Robert sich in ein Feuerwehrauto gesetzt hatten. Sein jüngster Sohn hatte friedlich in seinem Kinderwagen geschlafen. Diese Bilder hatte er ganz vergessen. Es war einer der glücklicheren Tage im Leben der vier Bridgers gewesen, bevor sie von ihrem jüngsten Mitglied getrennt wurden und die Ehe der Eltern zu zerschlagen drohte.

Wie faszinierend es doch war. In seiner Jugend kannte man diese immer schnelleren und schwindelerregenderen Karusselle noch nicht. Da gab es fast nur solche, auf denen kleine Kinder nun ihren Spaß hatten. Und die Kettenkarusselle nicht zu vergessen. Die waren dabei noch ein großes Highlight gewesen. Hatte er nicht auch ein Riesenrad zuvor gesehen? Vielleicht ließ sich Lucas ja überreden in eines einzusteigen. Bestimmt würde er das nicht machen wollen, wo seine Vorlieben lagen, das wusste er ja schon.

Auf einmal hielt ihm jemand etwas rosa flaumiges unter die Nase. "Bitte sehr!"

"Danke, ich hätte aber nichts gebraucht."

"Doch! Zuckerwatte gibt es nicht so oft und das klebt so schön." Sein Blick fiel auf die ganzen jungen Familien, deren kleine Kinder drängelten in dem oder dem Auto sitzen zu dürfen, bevor das Karussell seine nächste Runde drehte. "Damit müssen wir jetzt aber nicht fahren?"

Nathan lächelte. "Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich habe nur ein wenig nachgedacht gehabt."

"Darf ich fragen über was?"

Er blickte seinen Sohn an, der von seiner Watte ein Stück abzupfte und es sich in den Mund schob. "Die Vergangenheit. Wenn man sein Kind lachen sieht, wie es Spaß hat, dann ist das für Eltern etwas ganz besonderes."

"Ich dachte alles ist besonders, wenn es um das Wohl des Kindes geht. Das Gefühl habe zumindest ich immer vermittelt bekommen."

"Das stimmt auch, aber es gibt Unterschiede. Je nachdem was es glücklich macht, sind auch die Gefühle der Eltern anders. Ich denke jedoch, um das zu verstehen, musst du schon selber Kinder haben. Mehr als erklären kann ich das nicht. Die Erfahrung macht jeder selbst."

"Vorausgesetzt er hat Kinder."

Bridger nickte. "Das stimmt. Wer keine Kinder hat, kann diese Erfahrung nicht machen."

"Sehen wir uns weiter um, oder philosophieren wir jetzt?"

Die Jugend war immer unruhig. Bevor er sich noch mehr in Schwelgereien verlor, gab er sein Einverständnis zur weiteren Expeditionstour über den Rummel. Sehr weit kamen sie nicht, dann Lucas blieb bei einer der Schießbuden stehen und sah zu, wie kleine Zielscheiben oder Papierblumen von den einzelnen Besuchern zu treffen versucht wurden.

Der Captain, sah dem eine ganze Weile zu. Lucas aß genießend seine Zuckerwatte, was hieß, dass er eine Ewigkeit brauchen würde, bis die mal aufgegessen war. Bei ihm selbst war nur noch ein kümmerlicher Rest vorhanden und als auch dieser weg war, warf er den übrigen Holzstab in einen der vielen Müllbehälter, die überall aus standen. Er drängte sich zu den anderen Hobbyschützen und bezahlte für einige Schüsse.

Überrascht über diese spontane Aktion des Captains, beobachtete der Teenager das Geschehen. Nachdem er seine ganzen Schüsse absolviert hatte, wurden die Treffer ausgezählt und er bekam seinen Preis.

Lucas war nach wie vor mit seiner Zuckerwatte beschäftigt. Bridger hakte sich bei ihm unter und drückte ihm in die verbleibende freie Hand den Teddybären. "Mit besten Grüßen aus der Vergangenheit. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass dir so etwas heute noch viel bedeuten wird, aber Robert hatte sich früher immer riesig über ein neues Stofftier gefreut."

Mehr als verdutzt blieb ihm fast das süße Wattezeug im Halse stecken. Er blickte auf den Bären in seiner Hand hinab. Er hatte ein knuffiges Gesicht und um seinen Hals war eine Schleife gebunden. "Danke.", presste er hervor, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte zu schlucken.

"Wollen wir in die Geisterbahn?"

Der Teenager nickte. Nicht mehr lange und er hatte endlich seine Zuckerwatte aufgegessen. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn sie waren in der Schlange endlich so weit vorne, ebenfalls in die Geisterbahn gelassen zu werden.

Als erstes ging es einen dunklen Raum entlang, der sich in einer Bar entlud. Hinter der Theke stand eine Figur, die aus einem Horrorfilm der sechziger hätte entsprungen sein können und an den drei Tischen, die da standen, hatten sich Skelette und Werwölfe eingefunden. Hinter der Bar fanden sich in den Regalen dicke Gläser mit seltsamen Namen drauf. Gummispinnen waren überall verstreut. Die Gruppe drängte sich in die Bar.

Keiner wusste so genau, was als nächstes passieren würde, da es hier nicht weiter zu gehen schien. Aus den Lautsprechern, die versteckt angebracht waren, drangen unheimliche Laute und der Kerl hinter der Bar schien auch irgendwas zu erzählen, doch die beiden konnten das nicht verstehen, da sie es viel zu laut von den anderen Besuchern war und der Ton auch ziemlich verzerrt war.

Dann schien sich am anderen Ende etwas geöffnet zu haben, denn alle steuerten sie auf eine Schiebetür zu. Wenig später fanden sie sich in einem viereckigen Raum, der recht düster war. An den Seiten waren Stangen zum festhalten angebracht.

Die Schiebetür schloss sich und sofort hörten sie eine krächzende Stimme sagen: "Willkommen im Fahrstuhl des Grauens."

Rechts und links von ihnen begann eine Art Leinwand zu laufen, was den Eindruck vermittelte, als würden sie in die Tiefe gleiten. Etwas ließ die Kabine ein wenig wackeln. Dann wurde das Laufen der Leinwand schneller und schneller und auch das Rütteln des kleinen Raumes wurde schlimmer. Sie mussten sich festhalten, da das Beben der Dielenbretter sie andernfalls zum Fall gebracht hätte. Mit einem Mal gab es einen lauten Knall aus dem Lautsprecher und die Decke öffnete sich in der Mitte, wo etwas hinaus fiel. Aus dem Boden hatte sich ebenfalls eine Holzdiele geöffnet und bot nun eine Menge Geröll und Schutt.

Eine Angestellte hatte die Besucher vorher angewiesen die Mitte zu meiden, weshalb auch niemand bei diesem Effekt hatte verletzt werden können.

Wo eben noch die Leinwand gewesen war, erschien nun mit einem weiteren Knall eine neue, auf der ein Friedhof zu sehen war. Mehrere seltsam grünlich beleuchtete Skelette streiften auf dieser umher. Die Tür auf der anderen Seite öffnete sich und sie fanden sich in einem größeren Raum wieder, der die Umgebung wieder gab, die sie bereits auf der neuen Leinwand zu sehen bekamen. Die selbe Stimme, die sie zuvor im Aufzug begrüßt hatte, gebot ihnen nun einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in der Unterwelt.

Sie gingen um Pappgrabsteine herum, hinter denen hier und da mal unvermittelt ein Skelett oder Zombie hervor sprang. Von der Decke stürzten Gummifledermäuse und in einem Baum meinte Lucas, einen Vampir hängen zu sehen. Etwas komisch wie er fand, da er, seit dem er die Vampirchroniken von Anne Rice gelesen hatte, sowieso einen andere Vorstellung von diesen Wesen der Nacht hatte.

Am Ende des in grau gehaltenen Raumes stiegen sie in völliger Dunkelheit eine Treppe hinauf. Alle mussten sie sich voran tasten, damit sie weiter kamen. Es war ein Labyrinth, das mit den Ängsten der Menschen vor der Dunkelheit spielte. Um diese Stimmung noch zu unterstützen, wurden Geräusche von Tieren der Nacht unvermittelt eingespielt. Schauriges Lachen eines Monsters oder grausige Musik.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit des Herumirrends, sah Lucas endlich Licht und fand sich auf einem Balkon oberhalb der Geisterbahn wieder. Endlich war er raus. Auch wenn der Rest der Geisterbahn nicht sonderlich erschreckend war, aber so ohne Orientierung eine halbe Zeitspanne umher zu irren, machte einem doch ein ganz besonders mulmiges Gefühl.

Unter ihm warteten andere Abenteuerlustige, die auch in die Geisterbahn wollten. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über diese Seite des Rummels streifen, bis er sich umsah. Wo war sein Vater? Der Teenager blieb eine Weile draußen stehen und wartete ab.

Doch er konnte lange warten, denn Bridger selbst würde niemals bis zu dem Balkon kommen. Je nachdem welche Richtung man im Dunkeln einschlug, konnte man drei verschiedene Ausgänge ansteuern. Eltern wurde geraten, die Kinder in diesem Teil der Geisterbahn an die Hand zu nehmen. Mittlerweile wünschte er sich, das auch getan zu haben. Er stand in einer Art Labor, wo Puppen auf einem Tisch lagen, der kontinuierlich nach oben geschoben wurde, ein paar Lichter aufblitzten und die Puppe anschließend sich hinsetzen konnte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein paar Mal und lag wieder da. Die Szene in der Frankenstein Leben eingehaucht wurde. Bestimmt hätte seinem Sohn das gefallen, schließlich war seine Internexfigur ja das Wesen der damals jungen Schriftstellerin gewesen, die es geschaffen hatte.

Egal wie lange er wartete, aber Lucas kam einfach nicht aus dem Gang raus, aus dem schon die nächste Gruppe bis zu ihm durch gedrungen war. Er beschloss ihnen nach zu gehen. Mit Glück würden sie sich draußen schon wieder finden.

Das Ende der Geisterbahn beschloß dann ein Spiegelkabinett. Zwar ganz nett, aber auf die Dauer doch recht langweilig.

Suchend ging sein Blick umher, als er hinaus an das Tageslicht zurück trat. Wo war nun also ein ganz bestimmter Teenager ab geblieben.

"Wo bist du denn gewesen?", motzte ihn aber schon jemand anders voll.

Hinter ihm stand der Gesuchte. "Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen. Nach dem dunklen Tunnel warst du plötzlich weg. Dabei dachte ich mir noch, wie sehr dir dieser Frankenstein doch gefallen hätte."

"Was heißt hier Frankenstein? Ich bin da oben auf dem Balkon gewesen und habe gewartet."

Nathan sah nach oben, wo andere Besucher ankamen, den Blick über den Rummel gleiten ließen und weiter gingen. "Da war ich gar nicht. Wie bist du dort hingekommen."

"Durch das dunkle Teil!"

"Echt verrückt! Ich bin jetzt vier Mal in der Geisterbahn gewesen und habe noch immer nicht diesen dritten Weg in dem Labyrinth gefunden. Da soll man in Frankensteins Labor kommen, ich bin so gespannt, wie die das aufgemacht haben. Halt still, Merry, wir gehen dir gleich einen Apfel mit Schokoguss kaufen.", erzählte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen in ihrer Nähe, die einen kleineren Jungen mit braunen Locken an der Hand hatte, der nörgelnd an dieser zog.

"Naja, vielleicht hast du ja beim fünften Mal mehr Glück.", meinte ihre Freundin. Auch sie hatte einen kleinen Jungen mit lockigem Haupt an der Hand, der mit seinem Freund lieber an den nächsten Süßigkeitenstand wollte.

"Da gibt es die leckeren Äpfel!", rief der Junge mit den helleren Haaren.

Die Mädchen gaben nach und ließen sich zu dem Stand mit dem Süßen ziehen, bevor sie erneut die Geisterbahn ansteuern würden. Nun wurde jedoch Bridger und Lucas klar, was da drinnen vor sich gegangen war. Sie sahen sich kurz an und ließen das Thema dann fallen.

"Können wir dort hinten mal mitfahren?" Lucas zeigte auf ein Karussell, das ziemlich harmlos aussah im Gegensatz zu seinen vorigen Fahrgelegenheiten. Mit den Schultern zuckend, gab der Captain sein Einverständnis.

Hier mussten sie auch nicht so lange anstehen. In einem Kreis waren Wägen für zwei Personen in einer Reihe angebracht. "Ich gehe auf die Innenseite!", bestand Lucas.

"Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür?", fragte Bridger.

"Ja! Keine Sorge, nichts schlimmes. Etwas ganz normal physikalisches, wie es überall auf der Welt vorkommen kann.

Misstrauisch und fast widerwillig nahm der ältere Mann dann doch außen Platz. Es gab keine besonderen Schutzbügel und so wähnte er sich in Sicherheit, die ersten Runden zumindest. Sobald es schneller wurde, wusste er, was Lucas gemeint hatte. Der Junge saß innen, weil die Person außen von ihrem Nachbarn bei der Geschwindigkeit gegen die Wand des kleinen Gefährtes gedrückt wurde.

"Du wolltest dir nur die blauen Flecke ersparen, richtig?"

"Ganz genau! Den Fehler habe ich einmal gemacht und seit dem nie wieder außen gesessen."

"Das hast du also mit Physik gemeint."

Lächelnd sah er ihn an. "Und ob. Was meinen sie wie viele Schüler sich die Zentrifugalkraft besser merken könnten, wenn sie mit solchen Beispielen darüber belehrt würden?"

"Jetzt weiß ich warum du so intelligent bist. Du hast einfach zu viel Zeit in diesen Dingern hier verbracht anstatt in den Vorlesungen!"

Lucas lachte. "Völliger Unsinn, aber durchaus einen Versuch wert. Was meinst du, würde ein Vorschlag diesbezüglich zur Verbesserung der Leistungen der Studenten und Schüler führen?"

"Ganz sicher nichts. Außer dir denkt bestimmt keiner ans lernen während er Spaß hat."

Das Karussell wurde langsamer und sie stiegen aus. Da das Computergenie nun aber doch von der entgangenen Gelegenheit gebeutelt wurde, seinen Namensvetter anzutreffen, ließ sich Bridger breit schlagen die Geisterbahn ein zweites Mal anzusteuern. Sehr begeistert kam der Teenager jedoch danach nicht heraus. "Ich dachte, die hätten mehr gemacht."

Mittlerweile war es auch schon dunkel geworden und Nathan konnte ihm zu einem Trip im Riesenrad überreden. Überraschenderweise hielt ihre Gondel genau oben, als das Feuerwerk des Rummels begann. Zu diesem Moment standen alle Karussells still und nur im Riesenrad waren zu dem Zeitpunkt Passagiere. Alle anderen Besucher des Rummels mussten sich das Ereignis vom Boden aus ansehen.

Gegeizt hatten die Veranstalter nicht. Die schönsten Formen und Farben kamen bei den Raketen an den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel. Ein unvergesslicher Tag also für die beiden in der obersten Gondel des Riesenrades.


	6. 6 Kapitel

__

Anm: Herzliches Dankö an die Reviews! Böses und liebe Betaschwester Samusa!

- - - - - - - - - -

"Lucas, sieh dir das hier mal an." Lawrence legte ihm einen Prospekt hin. Er war jetzt schon zwei Tage hier und hatte seinen Vater selbst nur selten gesehen. Immer schloss er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer ein und überließ ihn sich selbst. Toller Vater-Sohn-Urlaub und jetzt kommt der mit einem komischen Wisch an.

"Was ist das?" Der Teenager schob die Katze von seinem Schoß, mit der er bis eben noch geschmust hatte und griff nach dem bunten Prospekt.

"Eine Firmenbeschreibung." Dr. Wolenczak setzte sich in den Sessel.

"Von Wolenczak Industries?"

"Nein, das ist eine Firma, die Computerspiele herstellt."

"Ah, stimmt, ich kenne sie. Willst du sie aufkaufen?" fragte das Computergenie weiter und blätterte Interesse heischend durch die Seiten.

Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, du wirst dort als Programmierer anfangen. Ich habe dir eine ausgezeichnete Stellung verschaffen können. Hier ist ein Muster eines Arbeitsvertrages, falls du mit etwas nicht einverstanden bist, können wir Änderungen vornehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, das mit den Leuten schon regeln zu können."

Lucas glaubte ihn nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. Er ließ langsam das Prospekt sinken und sah geschockt zu seinem Vater. "Aber ich habe einen Job! Ich bin Chefcomputeranalytiker auf der seaQuest. Gut, meine Stellung ist nicht sonderlich super bezahlt und Urlaub habe ich auch nur, wenn es anderen passt und nicht mir, aber es gefällt mir dort. Ich fühle mich wohl und das ist doch die Hauptsache."

"Ich weiß, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es nicht auf die Dauer doch schlecht wäre. Du bist jetzt fast zwei Jahre auf der seaQuest gewesen und ein ganzes Stück erwachsener geworden. Ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich anderen Aufgaben zuwendest und versuchst auch andere Standbeine dir zu schaffen. Ich weiß, deine Pläne sind alle ziemlich unausgereift und du hast auch noch keine konkreten Vorstellungen was du machen willst."

"Auf der seaQuest bleiben und dort mit meiner Arbeit fortfahren, genau das will ich." widersprach Lucas bestürzt über das, was ihm hier vorgeschlagen wurde.

"Ja, aber ich hätte es ganz gerne, wenn du wieder mehr bei mir in der Nähe bist. Du hättest auch recht moderate Arbeitszeiten und könntest dich nebenbei doch mehr der Forschung widmen. Hattest du mir das nicht mal erzählt?"

"Ja und genau darum muss ich auf der seaQuest bleiben! An welchem anderen Ort könnte ich denn all das machen, wenn nicht dort?"

"Und was ist mit deinen Plänen nochmal zu studieren? Das kannst du nicht auf der seaQuest."

"Doch, ein Fernstudium ist möglich und ich bin sicher die UEO würde mich sogar unterstützen, wenn ich mich für ein Meeresbiologisches Fach einschreiben würde an einer der Universitäten in der Nähe. Ich müsste nur zu den Prüfungen erscheinen. An Fachwissen kann ich von unseren Wissenschaftlern mehr lernen, als von jedem Professor. Außerdem habe ich im Gegensatz zu den anderen praktische Erfahrungen bereits sammeln können und auch schon den ein oder anderen Forschungsbericht oder These veröffentlichen können. Das weißt du aber, du hast jede einzelne Ausgabe, in der etwas von mir geschrieben wurde, von den Magazinen aufgehoben. Du hast sie mir selbst gezeigt."

"Ich werde dich nicht auf der seaQuest lassen!" sagte Dr. Wolenczak bestimmt.

"Warum nicht? Es gefällt mir dort, wie gesagt und ich bin mir sicher, dort ein besseres Sprungbrett für meine Karriere zu haben als bei dieser Computerfirma hier." Er warf verächtlich das Prospekt auf den Tisch zurück.

"Ich habe selbst ein meeresbiologisches Forschungsinstitut. Du kannst dort genauso arbeiten, wenn dich Computer nicht mehr interessieren sollten. Ich dachte nur, da du doch so diese Spiele magst, komme ich dir mit diesem Angebot entgegen und für das Studium wäre weiterhin genug Zeit. Gerade mit deinen Vorkenntnissen. Ich hätte alles für dich getan und es organisiert."

"Genau da liegt das Problem. Du hättest es getan, aber das hast du bereits das letzte Mal und ich denke, dass ich jetzt meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen sollte." sagte der Teenager versöhnlich. Er wollte sich nicht mit seinem Vater streiten.

"Ich werde dem jedoch nicht zustimmen. Die zwei Möglichkeiten hast du; Entweder die Computerfirma oder gleich in meine Firma." Er stand auf und ließ Lucas allein, der völlig geschockt von dem Ultimatum erst einmal die Augen schließen musste, um sich zu beruhigen.

Doch lange konnte er so nicht verharren. Unruhig lief er in dem Zimmer auf und ab. Dem blöden Prospekt wurden nur böse Blicke zugeworfen, bis er es in den Kamin warf. Es brannte kein Feuer darin, aber genauso gut hätte es das tun können. Er war so wütend auf seinen Vater wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wie kam er dazu ihn einfach so von der seaQuest holen zu wollen?

Er stürmte durch das Haus und ließ die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen, als er weg ging. Misstrauisch stand Lawrence am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und sah ihm nach. "Ich tue es nur für dich." flüsterte er und wandte sich zu seiner Arbeit auf dem Tisch um. "So ist es für alle Beteiligten am besten. Je früher wir eine Trennung vollziehen umso besser."

- - - - - - - -

Beinahe hätte er das Klingeln des Vidlinks nicht gehört, da er gemeinsam mit Darwin gespielt hatte. Seine Ohren hatten ihn aber nicht getäuscht. Im Haus schrillte es unaufhörlich. Da schien einer besonders dringend mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. "Ja?" fragte er ein wenig genervt, denn solche Anrufe bedeuteten nie etwas gutes. Als er Lucas erkannte, nahm er alles zurück.

"Hallo." sagte der Teenager sichtlich deprimiert.

"Lucas! Was ist los?" Nathan war sofort auf der fürsorglichen Seite.

"Was los ist? Ich bin kurz vorm explodieren. Mein Vater hat sich was nettes ausgedacht und ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das verhindern kann. Am liebsten würde ich mich in irgendeinen Keller einschließen und dort warten, bis alles vorbei ist."

"Ganz ruhig, erzähl mir was los ist. Dafür bin ich ja da." Er zwang sich ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Er hatte Angst um Lucas, da er ziemlich aufgebracht aussah und sichtlich mit seiner Fassung zu kämpfen hatte.

"Ich stehe gerade an der Strandpromenade, weil ich nicht weiß inwiefern mein Vater bei uns die Kommunikation überwacht, darum möchte ich vorneweg dich darum bitten, mich nicht zu Hause anzurufen oder mir E-Mails zu schicken. Ich traue ihm nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß, dass ich dich gerade anrufe."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, die auch Bridger nutzte, um sich zu setzen. Irgendwie hatte er es im Gefühl, genau das würde jetzt nötig sein.

"Er kam zu mir und drückte mir ein Prospekt einer Computerfirma in die Hand, die Spiele entwickelte und meinte er hätte mir dort einen Job besorgt. Als ich es ablehnte, sagte er, dann kann ich ja zu ihm kommen. Ich habe dir das bisher noch nicht erzählt, aber ich spiele seit längerer Zeit mit dem Gedanken Meeresbiologie zu studieren und das habe ich ihm gegenüber allerdings schon erwähnt gehabt. Wer hätte denn wissen können, dass er sich die Mails die ich ihm ständig schreibe auch alle durchliest?

Nun ist der gute Mann auf den Trichter gekommen, das könnte ich ja jetzt gleich nebenbei machen."

"Die seaQuest wäre doch ein idealer Ort dafür? Du wirst für das Studium sicherlich auch Praxis brauchen."

"Genau das habe ich auch gesagt. Ich hätte das als Fernstudium durchgezogen, weil ich das Boot nicht verlassen will, aber er versucht mich daran zu hindern. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum der jetzt auf einmal so abgeht." Er senkte die Stimme und sah flehentlich seinen Vater an. "Ich möchte nicht die seaQuest verlassen. Ich bin dort zu Hause und habe einen Platz gefunden an den ich gehöre."

Diese bittenden blauen Augen trieben einen Pflock in Bridgers Herz. Wie konnte jemand seinem Kind nur solch einen Schmerz zufügen?

"Soll ich ihn anrufen und versuchen ihn zu überreden dich bei uns zu lassen?"

"Das würdest du doch auch so, oder etwa nicht? Jetzt da du weißt, dass ich dein Sohn bin, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es einfach so hinnehmen würdest."

"Ganz genau. Wenn du es nicht willst und darum rufst du mich ja an, werde ich alles dafür tun, dass du nicht das Boot verlassen musst."

"Aber sag ihm bitte nichts davon, dass du mein Vater bist. Ich glaube das würde die Sache nur verschlimmern."

"Ich versuche es erst einmal ganz ohne ihm alles zu sagen und dann sehen wir weiter. Rufst du mich später noch einmal an?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, natürlich. Ich muss doch wissen, was raus gekommen ist. Ich gehe vor heute Abend auf gar keinen Fall nach Hause zurück. Hier gibt es bestimmt den einen oder anderen Freund von mir, der mich lang genug beschäftigen kann, bis du mit ihm gesprochen hast. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du Erfolg hast. Auf mich geht er nicht ein. Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht. Er war es, der mich auf die seaQuest brachte und nun holt er mich von dort wieder weg."

"Vielleicht ist es genau das. Da er dich dorthin brachte, sieht er es als sein Recht, dich zurück zu holen, wann er meint, es sei der passende Moment." Bridger stand auf und ging auf den Monitor zu. "Geh jetzt erst einmal zu deinem Freund und beruhige dich. Ich werde mit Dr. Wolenczak reden und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass du mich verlassen musst."

Der Teenager nickte betrübt und beendete die Verbindung. Nathan suchte in den Schubladen einer Kommode, die mal Carol gekauft hatte, nach der Telefonnummer des Wissenschaftlers. Er war wütend. Wütend darüber, wie Lawrence Wolenczak einfach so mit seinem Sohn umsprang, obwohl er gerade glücklich war.

Natürlich spielte auch eine gewisse Mischung Eifersucht eine Rolle in dieser Sache, aber Captain Bridger war sich zu stolz, um das einzugestehen. Dem Kerl würde er was erzählen! Schon wurde die Verbindung aufgebaut und wenig später sah er das mittlerweile doch recht vertraute Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers vor sich.

"Ah, Captain Bridger. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie wohl anrufen würden." Er tat die Kappe auf seinen Füller und legte ihn beiseite.

"Guten Tag. Ich wurde soeben von Lucas angerufen."

"Habe ich nicht anders erwartet." plauderte Lawrence gemächlich weiter.

"Sie wissen vielleicht, dass wir auf der seaQuest seine Fähigkeiten sehr zu schätzen wissen und es ein herber Verlust für uns wäre, wenn er gehen würde."

"Nathan, ich schlage ihnen vor, sie lassen die Mühen sein. Ich habe nicht vor mich umstimmen zu lassen. Mein Sohn plant ernsthaft ein weiteres Studium aufzunehmen und ich möchte ganz gerne, dass er dieses mit der nötigen Disziplin macht. Außerdem ist er in den letzten Jahren sehr viel erwachsener geworden. Ich denke nicht, dass er weiterhin auf ihrem Boot bleiben muss. Es gibt dort nichts, was ihn weiter bringen könnte. Seine Zukunft liegt nicht auf der seaQuest. Er ist noch zu jung um das zu sehen und sie wollen ihn nur behalten, weil sie so schnell keinen Ersatz für ihn finden würden. Ich werde die nächsten Tage mit dem General sprechen und ihn fragen, ob es möglich ist meinen Sohn innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate von dem Boot zu holen."

Mit knirschenden Zähnen stand er vor dem Monitor und starrte in das entspannte Gesicht Dr. Wolenczaks. Seine Hände waren fest zu Fäusten gespannt. "Haben sie ihn gefragt, ob er das will? Laut dem was ich weiß, ist das nicht so. Er fühlt sich wohl auf der seaQuest und möchte dort nicht weg. Sein Studium kann er auch vom Boot aus machen, das hat er geplant und er ist gut genug, es auch zu schaffen. Sie wissen das nur zu genau."

Lawrence beugte sich leicht nach vorn. "Ist es das was er will oder spricht da ihr eigener Egoismus aus ihnen?" fragte er kalt.

"Wie meinen sie das?"

"Sagen wir mal so, bis gerade eben hielt ich es noch für eine gute Idee, es vor ihnen zu verbergen, weshalb ich weiß, warum sie ihn erst recht nicht gehen lassen wollen."

Nathan blickte ihn unverwandt an, ahnte jedoch schlimmes.

"Ich weiß, dass sie Lucas' leiblicher Vater sind und auch, dass man ihnen das vor kurzem mitgeteilt hat. Doch ich bin nicht gewillt ihn einfach so ihnen zu überlassen. Nur weil er das selbe Blut in sich trägt, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er deswegen ihnen gehört. Er ist nun mein Sohn und ich werde ihn auf gar keinen Fall einfach so aufgeben!" Mit Bestimmtheit sah er seinen Gesprächspartner an.

"Sie wissen es also. Wollen sie ihn deswegen holen? Damit ich nicht in seiner Nähe bin? Und ich denke unser gutes Verhältnis ist ihnen ebenso ein Dorn im Auge, weil sie es nie wirklich geschafft haben ein solches zu ihm aufzubauen. Ich liege doch richtig, nicht?"

"Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht ändern, Captain!" (Samusa: wär das ein anime, würden jetzt voll die blitze durch die gegend schießen…oder wie in nem western der captain und der dokter kurz vor nem duell..ziehdeine waffe!!! spinnt ein bisschen rum…tschuldigung)

"Aber man hätte es besser machen können! Sie hatten ihn all die Jahre und anstatt zu erkennen, was er ist, haben sie ihn immer nur hin und her geschubst, wie es ihnen passte. Als er ihnen zu sehr auf die Nerven ging, haben sie ihn einfach auf die seaQuest abgeschoben und nun da sie wissen, wer auf diesem Boot noch ist, wollen sie ihn dort schnell wieder zurück haben. Sein Studium ist nur ein Vorwand, um ihn von hier weg zu holen. Sehen sie denn nicht, dass sie ihn damit ins Unglück stürzen? Wenn sie ihn so sehr lieben, wie sie mir hier vormachen wollen, dann lassen sie ihn wo er ist! Ich nehme ihn ihnen nicht weg, dafür liebt er sie viel zu sehr!"

"Erzählen sie mir nichts! Wie ich sie kenne, haben sie bereits die ersten Pläne gemacht, wie sie ihn an sich binden können. Sie waren damals zu lange auf See gewesen, befanden sich in einer rechtlich zu schlechten Lage, als einen Sorgerechtskampf für ihren Sohn zu gewinnen und haben ihn einfach so aufgegeben. Siebzehn Jahre später ist das nicht mehr der Fall, denn sie haben ihn bereits auf ihre Seite ziehen können. Ich bin nicht blind, ich habe ganz genau gesehen, wie gut sie beide sich verstehen. Lucas würde niemals einfach so bei einem Fremden seinen Urlaub verbringen, wenn er diesem nicht absolut vertrauen würde."

"Ich kann ihnen Lucas nicht wegnehmen, das geht schon allein deswegen nicht, weil sie etwas mit ihm verbindet, was ich nicht habe. Sie haben ihn großgezogen. Seine gesamte Kindheit gehört ihnen. Dagegen komme ich nicht an. Es muss ihm gut gegangen sein, denn sonst könnte er mir nicht sagen, dass er sie liebt und niemals sie gegen jemand anderen tauschen würde."

"Das können sie nicht wissen."

"Oh doch, denn genau das hat er erst vor ein paar Tagen zu mir gesagt. Gehen sie zu ihm und sprechen sie mit ihm! Lucas einfach so etwas aufdrängen zu wollen, führt zu nichts. Sie haben noch nie wirklich mit ihm geredet wie es aussieht, und genau das sollten sie tun, dann würden sie mehr über ihn herausfinden, als sie zu wissen glauben. Ich kann ihnen ihren Sohn nicht wegnehmen, auch nicht, wenn er mein genetisches Muster in sich trägt. Sie sind derjenige, der einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen hat, nicht ich.

Mir tut es aber weh mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie mit jemanden so liebevollen und wirklich zuvorkommenden Menschen derartig umgehen können. Er weiß, dass ich sein Vater bin und dieser Urlaub sollte unser erster sein, an dem wir auch genau das sind. Ein Vater und sein Sohn, dennoch hat er keinen einzigen Moment gezögert, als sie anriefen und ihn baten zu ihnen zu kommen. Denken sie darüber nach. Wenn sie danach meinen ihn immer noch wegholen zu müssen, dann sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, um das Wohl _meines_ Sohnes zu kämpfen! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er unglücklich wird. Dafür liegt mir zuviel an ihm. Wenn er von selbst das Boot verlassen will, lasse ich ihn gehen, aber nicht, wenn ihn jemand anders dazu zwingt. Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Wolenczak." Er schaltete die Verbindung ab und wollte am liebsten laut aufschreien.

Dieser Kerl war absolut uneinsichtig. Selbst ein Blinder würde sehen, wie sehr Lucas an ihm hing. Er hatte es ernst gemeint, sollte sich der Wissenschaftler nicht umentscheiden, würde er für den Jungen kämpfen, dass er auf der seaQuest bleiben durfte.

Leider hatte er nun aber offen mit dem Wissenschaftler geredet. Sie beide wussten Bescheid und er war es, der Lucas darüber in Kenntnis setzen musste. Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

Unruhig fuhr er sich durch das Haar. Wenn Lucas nicht zu ihm gesagt hätte, dass er im Moment nicht zu Hause ist und sich von selbst wieder melden würde, würde er versuchen ihn anzurufen. Er musste unbedingt zuerst mit ihm sprechen. Ihm waren mit Dr. Wolenczak die Nerven durch gegangen.

"Verdammt!" Er boxte mit der Faust auf die Lehne seines Sofas. "Welcher Vater hätte nicht so gehandelt?" sprach er zu sich selbst. Er musste sich beruhigen und wer konnte ihm da besser helfen, als Darwin, der ungeduldig draußen vor sich hin schnatterte und darauf wartete, dass er wieder zu ihm kommen würde.


	7. 7 Kapitel

__

Anm: Herzliches Danke an die Reviews!!! Hier ist das nächste Chappy, da Kiddo ja dieses ganz gerne noch heute gehabt hätte. Wegen der Sache der Volljährigkeit gehen wir mal nicht so genau darauf ein, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Zur Erinnerung, Lucas ist siebzehn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Etliche Stunden später klingelte endlich das Vidphon im Haus und Nathan rannte völlig mit den Nerven am Ende hinein. Er war froh, dass es dieses Mal wirklich Lucas war, der ihn anrief. Auf seinen Freund Malcom, der ihm zuvor ein Gespräch aufdrängen wollte, hatte er recht wüst reagiert und ihn aus der Leitung geworfen. "Na endlich." seufzte er auf.

"Wieso, was ist passiert?" fragte Lucas sofort aufgebracht.

"Ich fürchte, ich habe es nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Aber mir ist es auch wichtig, dass du von mir als erstes erfährst was während des Gesprächs geschehen war."

Der Teenager versteifte sich am anderen Ende der Leitung. Auf seinem Gesicht war keinerlei Regung zu erkennen, wie er es aufnahm. "Ich bin ganz Ohr."

"Als erstes solltest du wissen, dass Dr. Wolenczak derjenige war, der sagte, ich sei dein Vater und wir uns nichts vorzumachen bräuchten."

Lucas glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. "Er wusste es?"

Nathan nickte.

"Unter den Umständen weiß ich dann warum er mich unbedingt vom Boot weghaben will. Dieses ganze Zukunftsgerede und ich könnte nichts mehr dort lernen, ergibt demnach noch weniger Sinn."

"Ich würde bestimmt genauso handeln. Wir haben uns ziemlich gestritten und ich habe die Befürchtung, er wird sich nicht abbringen lassen."

"Nein," er schüttelte den Kopf. "wenn er Bescheid weiß, wird er alles tun, damit es auch nicht dazu kommt. Sie hätten ihn mal nach der Scheidung sehen sollen, als meine Mutter gemeint hatte, sie wolle das alleinige Sorgerecht." Verzweifelt fuhr sich Lucas durch das Haar. "Ich werde versuchen, ihn umzustimmen. Vielleicht habe ich ja Erfolg."

"Hör zu, Lucas. Ich habe nicht vor dich einfach so gehen zu lassen. Wenn es nötig ist, werde ich es mit allen Mitteln verhindern, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, was dabei als Nebeneffekt herauskommen könnte. Der Doktor ist ein einflussreicher und mächtiger Mann, das weiß ich, doch ich lasse mir nicht den erst wiedergefundenen Sohn wegnehmen."

"Ist ja schön, wie sich alle Welt um mich reißt, aber ich glaube ich gehe jetzt erst mal nach Hause und versuche selbst mit ihm zu reden. Mit etwas Glück kann ich ihn umstimmen. Wenn er über alles Bescheid weiß, dann dürfte das ja kein großes Problem mehr sein, mit ihm offen zu reden."

In Bridgers Magen zog sich alles zusammen. Den Teenager so betrübt zu sehen schmerzte ihn mehr als alles andere. Er ist der letzte von seiner Familie, der ihm noch geblieben ist und nun bestand die Gefahr auch ihn zu verlieren. Er durfte ihn nicht einfach so ziehen lassen. Kein zweites Mal würde er einfach nur den Kopf in den Sand stecken und zusehen, wie man ihm das Liebste nahm.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich gewusst hätte... Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen. Er will dich nicht verlieren, aber ich genauso wenig."

Lucas lächelte ihn an. "Ich weiß."

"Bitte ruf mich an, sobald du mit ihm gesprochen hast. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob er uns dabei abhören kann oder nicht, ich will wissen, was da raus gekommen ist!"

"Sobald ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, versprochen!"

Ein wenig der Last war von seinen Schultern gefallen, dennoch fühlte er sich nicht besser. Lucas hatte nun die schwierigste Aufgabe zu bewältigen und auch er wollte nochmals mit dem Wissenschaftler reden. Es musste doch eine Lösung geben! Warum hatte er ihn nicht verstanden, als er sagte, er bedeutete Lucas mehr als der leibliche Vater. Die beiden waren mit ihrer Beziehung ihm um Jahre voraus. Das konnte er nicht mehr einholen. Es würde nie anders sein.

Bridger kehrte wieder nach draußen zurück. Darwin war ebenfalls in alles eingeweiht worden und machte sich Sorgen, seinen jungen Freund nie wieder zu sehen. Die beiden hatten die wenigen Tage, die sie zusammen waren immer rum gescherzt, sie seien Brüder.

Niedergeschlagen setzte er sich an den Steg und wartete ab. Mehr konnte er nun wirklich nicht tun. Darwin schwamm um seine Füße herum und warf einmal sogar eine Qualle nach ihm, um ihn aufzuheitern, doch so ganz war dem älteren Mann heute nicht danach.

- - - - - - - -

Vom Strandboulevard nahm Lucas, sauer wie er war, sich ein Taxi und fuhr damit nach Hause. Ohne sich weiter mit irgendwelchen Umwegen abzulenken, stürmte er direkt in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. "Du bist eifersüchtig!" ging er seinen Vater in einem sehr unfreundlichen Ton an, kaum dass er durch die Tür war.

Dr. Wolenczak schrak von einigen Unterlagen hoch, die er bis eben noch konzentriert durch gelesen hatte. Die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer war offen gewesen und daher hatte er seinen Sohn nicht kommen hören. "Lucas, deiner Reaktion entnehme ich, dass du mit Captain Bridger anscheinend gesprochen hast. Die Tatsache, dass er wusste wo du bist, ist doch wohl Grund genug für mich, mir Sorgen zu machen."

"Erzähl keinen Unsinn, er wusste genauso wenig wie du, wo ich den Nachmittag über war."

Lawrence legte die Akten beiseite und lehnte sich nach vorn. "Lucas, was genau willst du von mir?"

"Was ich will?" fauchte der Teenager außer sich. "Du willst mich von der seaQuest holen, weil du nicht mit dem Gedanken klar kommst, dass mein leiblicher Vater der Captain dieses Bootes ist."

"Zu recht, wie ich annehme. Hast du dich denn nie gefragt, warum du adoptiert wurdest und deine richtigen Eltern dich nicht selber aufgezogen haben?"

Lucas zauberte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. "Jetzt kommen wir endlich mal darauf zu sprechen. Du und Mum, ihr habt mir niemals wirklich frei gesagt, dass ich von euch nur adoptiert wurde. Nie, bis jetzt eben. Ist dir eigentlich jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich es vielleicht schon wissen könnte?"

"Nein, wir haben es dir nicht gesagt und auch sonst gab es keinen Grund für dich, das zu glauben. Du hattest alles bei uns gehabt. Dir ging es gut. Wir haben uns um dich gekümmert und wir lieben dich. Wie solltest du unter diesen Umständen jemals auf die Idee kommen, du wärst nicht unser Sohn?"

"Ganz einfach, weil ihr eben doch Fehler gemacht habt. Zum Beispiel nach einem Streit die Unterlagen, die ihr euch gegenseitig an den Kopf geworfen habt, bevor ihr beide fluchtartig das Haus verlassen habt, wegzuräumen. Ist euch das jemals aufgefallen? Hast du gemerkt, mit was ihr aufeinander losgegangen seid? Ihr habt euch mir gegenüber manchmal schon recht komisch benommen, was einen doch stutzig macht und wenn man dann solche Sachen vor sich liegen hat, ist es nicht besonders verwunderlich, wenn die Neugier eines Kindes keinen Halt davor macht."

Nachdenklich sah Lawrence ihn an. "Dann hat nicht Bridger dir davon erzählt?"

"Nein, selbst wenn ich diese Akte, die er erhalten hatte, mir gezeigt hätte, würde ich viel eher zu dir kommen und nach der Wahrheit fragen, als das einfach so hinzunehmen. Wie es aber nun mal so ist, habt ihr selber bereits dafür gesorgt, dass ich es herausgefunden habe und ich wusste auch lange Zeit vor der seaQuest schon, wer meine leiblichen Eltern waren. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Bridger zu mir kam und mir sagte, er glaubte mein Vater zu sein, habe ich nie auch nur einmal von selbst den Schritt gewagt und bin zu ihm gegangen. Ich habe mich einfach mit der Tatsache zufrieden gegeben und mich glücklich geschätzt meinen Vater kennen zu lernen. Mehr aber auch nicht. Ich hatte eine Familie. Gut, sie ist nicht die perfekteste, aber ich hatte es gut, genauso wie du es gesagt hast. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet dann weg soll.

Es ändert sich überhaupt nichts. Die Mannschaft an Bord weiß nach wie vor nichts und auch mit Bridger habe ich die Vereinbarung geschlossen weiter zu machen wie bisher. Ich bin sofort zu dir gekommen, als ich hörte, du hättest Zeit für mich. Hätte ich das gemacht, wenn ich mich nicht hier zu Hause fühlen würde? Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass das der Ort ist wo ich hingehöre?" Fast flehentlich sah er den Wissenschaftler an, dessen nachdenklicher Blick in kritisch musterte.

"Habt ihr beiden euch das ausgedacht? Wolltet ihr mich von meinem Vorhaben auf die Weise abbringen?"

Lucas stieß mit den Händen gegen die Tischkante und schob den Stuhl unter sich weg. Wütend schrie er auf. "DIR IST EINFACH NICHT ZU HELFEN!! ICH WERDE DIE SEAQUEST NICHT VERLASSEN UND DU KANNST MICH NICHT DAZU ZWINGEN!" Völlig außer sich stürmte er aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Verdutzt sah ihm Dr. Wolenczak nach. So hatte er Lucas noch nie erlebt. Er hatte es geschafft, den Tisch beinahe umzustoßen und sämtliche Ablagefächer, sowie Unterlagen von der Arbeitsplatte zu werfen.

Das Computergenie stürmte durch die väterliche Villa. Er hatte sämtliche Kontrolle über seine Fassung verloren. Geladen stapfte er die Treppe hinunter und blieb direkt neben einem alten, römischen Weinkrug stehen. Langsam drehte sich sein Kopf nach hinten, hätte ja sein können, dass der große Wissenschaftler ihm folgte. Tat er aber nicht. Also wanderten die Hände des Teenagers zu dem kugeligen Bauch des Kruges, umfassten ihn sicher und warf das alte, unersätzliche Stück mit Schwung zu Boden. Laut klirrte es und tausende von Tonscherben verstreuten sich auf dem Mamorboden.

Das hatte gut getan. Sofort suchte er sich ein neues Opfer. Was wäre mit der alten Ming-Vase? Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken ging er darauf zu und stieß sie kurzerhand mal von ihrem Podest. Auf der anderen Seite des Salons eilte er die Treppe nach oben, natürlich nicht ohne die Blumenvasen am unteren geringelten Ende des Geländers ebenfalls auf beiden Seiten zu Boden zu werfen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, knallte Lucas die Tür hinter sich zu, verriegelte sie zweimal und ging zu seinem Computer. Es hatte kaum geklingelt, als ein nervöser Captain Bridger antwortete.

"Hast du etwas erreichen können?"

"Bei ihm?" fragte Lucas hysterisch.

Nathan erschrak. Sein Sohn wanderte unruhig auf und ab. "Der Kerl ist sturer als eine Betonwand. Er hat behauptet wir beide hätten das, was ich ihm erzählt habe uns ausgedacht, damit wir ihn täuschen können. Aber der wird mich noch kennen lernen. Seine blöden Vasen sind erst der Anfang geworden."

"Bitte, Lucas, setzt dich erst einmal hin." versuchte Bridger ihn zu beruhigen.

"Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich bleibe jetzt stehen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue." fauchte der Teenager weiter.

"Ich dachte du wolltest nicht von dir zu Hause anrufen." sagte Nathan weiter in einem ruhigen Ton. Er war nach dem Gespräch mit Dr. Wolenczak ebenfalls aufgebracht gewesen, aber das hier übertraf ihn ja noch bei weitem.

"Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Er glaubt doch sowieso, ich würde von ihm weg wollen und du kontrollierst mich. Warum soll ich mir dann noch die Mühe machen. Wenn der sich jetzt hier einschalten sollte, dann kann er aber was erleben, dann... dann, ja dann mache ich irgendwas total untypisches!" Lucas war so wütend, dass er noch nicht einmal mehr normal denken konnte.

Bridger senkte den Kopf und dachte nach. Diese ganze Sache war äußerst verzwickt. Erneut schossen ihm die Gedanken durch den Kopf, Lucas nicht verlieren zu wollen. Doch was sollte man auch tun, um genau dies zu verhindern? Auf der anderen Seite, wollte er auch das Verhältnis von Lucas und Dr. Wolenczak nicht zu sehr zerstören. Die beiden bewegten sich schon immer auf dünnem Eis, doch sein Sohn hatte ihm klar gemacht, was dieser Mann für ihn bedeutete. Das durfte er nicht zerstören.

"Ich habe eine solche Wut in mir, ich könnte noch hunderte Kostbarkeiten zerstören."

"Du hast etwas kaputt gemacht?"

"Ja! Tust du das nicht, wenn du stocksauer bist? Ich brauchte etwas wo ich mich dran abreagieren konnte, damit ich nicht noch irgendwo ein Feuer lege. Am liebsten wäre ich mit Fäusten auf ihn los gegangen als er mit dieser idiotischen Theorie kam." Nun endlich setzte er sich doch hin. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich an die rechte Schläfe faste. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet er sich solch einen Müll zusammen reimt."

"Vielleicht braucht er einfach Zeit."

"Der braucht keine Zeit, sondern einen Klempner, der seine eingerosteten und verrotteten Zellen im Hirn wieder in Ordnung bringt. Ich glaube sein Sinn für logisches Denken ist total hinüber." Lucas ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken, seine Arme verschränkt darunter. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich noch zu ihm sagen soll."

Nathan hätte jetzt ganz gerne neben ihm gestanden, denn so hätte er ihn wenigstens trösten können, doch über die Videoverbindung waren nur Worte möglich und die fehlten ihm gerade. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte um dem liebsten in seinem Leben Trost zu spenden.

"Lass uns eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Wir sind alle im Moment zu aufgewühlt, als dass wir noch logisch denken können. Mit etwas Glück sieht es morgen schon wieder ganz anders aus oder uns ist etwas neues eingefallen."

Der Teenager hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er seufzte tief auf. "Ja, vielleicht. Das hier bringt im Moment wirklich nichts."

"Versprich mir aber ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, indem du weitere Sachen kaputt machst."

"Ich glaube er hat das noch gar nicht bemerkt, was ich getan habe, denn sonst wäre er sofort zu mir gekommen, um mir eine Standpauke zu halten. Sein Arbeitszimmer ist recht weit ab vom Schuss des Hauses und daher in einer stillen Ecke. Ich denke, wenn, dann bekomme ich noch Ärger, wegen etwas, das ich bereits getan habe."

Captain Bridger verbarg die Augen hinter seiner Hand. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. "Na gut, dann versuch wenigstens ihn nicht heraus zu fordern. Wenn du etwas zerstört hast, wird er bestimmt sauer darüber sein. Was ich auch wäre." Dann wurde sein Blick besorgter. "Muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen?"

"Weswegen?"

"Ich will wissen, ob Dr. Wolenczak für deine Zerstörungswut mehr als nur Predigten hält."

"Keine Sorge, er würde nie wahllos um sich schlagen. Das kann ich versichern." Lucas versuchte sein zuversichtlichstes Gesicht aufzusetzen, damit ihm der Captain glaubte. Er konnte verstehen, dass er besorgt war, schließlich kannte er den Wissenschaftler nicht, aber Lucas schlagen würde er nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in blinder Wut.


	8. 8 Kapitel

__

Anm: Herzliches Danke schön an die Reviews und ein fettes Danke an meine Beta-Schwester!!!

Der durch das Computergenie angerichtete Schaden war auch eine Stunde nach dem Gespräch zwischen ihm und Bridger nicht entdeckt worden. Lawrence hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt und wollte zu Lucas gehen. Am Geländer des ersten Stockwerks hielt er inne und sah hinunter. Es sah aus, als würden dort Scherben liegen. Sofort schalteten die richtigen Sicherungen und er eilte hinunter. Als er seine kostbaren und überaus wertvollen Kunstgegenstände in einem einzigen Trümmerhaufen vorfand, wollte ihm das Herz zerspringen. Er wusste sofort, wer das gewesen war.

Eine aufkeimende Wut trieb ihn voran. Er klopfte hart gegen die verschlossene Tür. "Lucas, mach auf!" verlangte er.

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde der Schlüssel im Schloss herum gedreht und er erhielt Einlass. Deprimiert schlurfte Lucas zu seinem Bett zurück. Er hatte sich eine Lehne aus Kissen und Decken gebaut und kuschelte sich selbst in eine weitere Decke ein.

Sichtlich um Fassung bemüht stand Lawrence im Türrahmen. "Du hast da etwas kaputt gemacht und ich bin mir fast sicher mit Vorsatz."

"Ich war wütend." sagte Lucas trotzig mit leiser Stimme. Von irgendwoher hatte er seinen Teddybären hervorgezaubert und drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Und da zerstörst du so einfach mal ein paar Millionen Dollar. Ich dachte ich hätte dich zu mehr Rücksicht erzogen!" Der Wissenschaftler war sichtlich bemüht, ihn nicht anzuschreien, aber viel hätte nicht mehr gefehlt. Die Bombe konnte jeden Moment explodieren.

Lucas entschied sich zu schweigen. Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt das zu erklären.

"Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, mit dir essen zu gehen, aber wie es aussieht, wirst du da wohl nicht mitgehen wollen. Und wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir das Geld, welches du auf den Boden geworfen hast, wieder rein bekommen."

"Als hättest du es nötig." Kam es verächtlich aus dem Bett.

"Ich glaube, dir ist nicht bewusst was du getan hast. Ich dachte, du wärst erwachsener geworden, satt dessen benimmst du dich schlimmer als ein kleines Kind und zerstörst wahllos die Einrichtung!"

"Ja und warum?" Mit einem Mal gewann auch Lucas wieder an Fahrt. "Du bist doch derjenige, der mit Scheuklappen herumläuft und nicht zu hören will. Ich habe versucht es dir zu erklären, aber du hörst mir überhaupt nicht richtig zu und spinnst dir deine eigene Geschichte zusammen. Da muss man ja durch drehen!"

"Ich dachte die Diskussion hätten wir hinter uns."

"Das dachtest du, aber ich war damit noch lange nicht fertig. Nur ich habe keine Lust mit jemanden zu diskutieren, der einfach so engstirnig ist und immer nur das glaubt, was er meint, anstatt andere Meinungen zu zulassen. Es geht hier um mich und nicht um irgendeines deiner Projekte, mit denen du machen kannst was du willst. Ich bin ein empfindendes Wesen, das auch Bedürfnisse und Wünsche hat und im Moment lauten die auf der seaQuest bleiben zu dürfen."

"Das wirst du nicht." schüttelte Dr. Wolenczak den Kopf und sprach so ruhig, als wäre es ein langweiliger Kaffeeplausch.

"Ach und wieso nicht?" Lucas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Auf die Antwort war er gespannt, obwohl er sie bereits wusste.

"Wir haben das bereits diskutiert." Lawrence ging zu dem Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Der Teenager rutschte instinktiv bis zur Wand von ihm weg. "Unter Berücksichtigung der jüngsten Ereignisse ist es einfach besser, wenn du das Boot verlässt. Ich werde dir einen Platz an einer erstklassigen Hochschule besorgen und dann wirst du schon sehen, dass es nur das Beste für dich war."

"Ich will keine erstklassige Hochschule und ich will auch nicht, dass du das Beste für mich tust."

"Im Moment willst du es vielleicht nicht, aber du musst mal daran denken, was in ein paar Jahren ist. Stanford würde dir sofort die Füße küssen, solltest du wieder zu ihnen kommen wollen. Ich habe bereits mit einigen Leuten gesprochen. Auch dein Austritt aus der UEO ist kein Problem. Der General, mit dem ich zuvor noch telefoniert habe, meinte, dass ich dich auch kurzfristig von dem Boot holen könnte."

"DU HAST BEREITS MIT DER UEO TELEFONIERT?" fassungslos starrte Lucas seinen Vater an. "Das kannst du nicht tun. Ich gehe selber zu denen hin und sage, ich will nicht."

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an, nützen wird es sowieso nichts. Du bist noch minderjährig und solange du das bist, kann ich dich wie eines meiner Projekte behandeln und im Moment halte ich meine Entscheidungen für die richtigen."

Er hatte recht. Bridger würde in dieser Sache gar nichts für ihn tun können. Der musste als erstes die Vaterschaft zurück bekommen und Lawrence würde sich das Sorgerecht nicht so schnell nehmen lassen. Ein solcher Prozess könnte auch einige Jahre dauern, bis dahin war Lucas dann volljährig und hatte das durchführen müssen, was der Wissenschaftler von ihm verlangte. Traurig glitt sein Blick zur Wand. Er starrte auf das Poster mit dem Sonnensystem. Sein Blick blieb auf einem der Ringe um den Saturn hängen. Lucas kämpfte mit den Tränen und wollte am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf ziehen. Warum musste ausgerechnet jetzt alles aus dem Ruder geraten? Er war doch so glücklich auf der seaQuest gewesen. Wenn er das hier richtig verstanden hatte, würde dieser Landurlaub ihn nicht auf das Boot zurück führen.

Dr. Wolenczak legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, doch der Teenager schüttelte sie ab. "Lass mich." sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme, doch da fingen schon die ersten Tränen an seine Wangen herunter zu fließen.

"Versuch doch bitte einmal mich zu verstehen. Ich habe viel zu sehr in dich investiert, als dass ich damit einfach aufhören könnte. Du gehörst einfach zu mir."

"Auf immer und ewig wie deine Arbeit?" fragte Lucas. Er suchte bereits eine Packung mit Taschentüchern. "Ich bin auf der seaQuest glücklich gewesen, habe dort Freunde gefunden und ja, auch meinen leiblichen Vater. Auch wenn du glaubst, das ändert was an meinem Verhältnis zu dir und zu Mum, dann irrst du dich. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass ich nicht euer Sohn bin und habe euch auch nie danach gefragt, weil ich genau gesehen habe, wie sehr ihr das vor mir verheimlichen wolltet. Ihr wollte mich genauso wie die Welt glauben machen, ich sei euer eigen Fleisch und Blut.

Als ich dann auf der seaQuest auf Bridger traf, habe ich auch ihm nicht gesagt, was ich weiß. Ich habe seine Freundschaft nicht gesucht, weil ich im Hinterkopf wusste, dieser Mann ist mein leiblicher Vater. Genau das habe ich dir heute schon einmal gesagt. Ich habe eine Familie. Ich war nicht unbedingt immer glücklich mit allem, aber mir ging es gut und mir geht es gut, zumindest bis heute. Du musst ja unbedingt deine Besitzverhältnisse klaren! Ich bin ein lebender, fühlender Mensch und kein totes Projekt, dass sich niemals beklagen würde. Ich will nur einfach das tun und lassen können, was mir gefällt und auch glücklich sein. Ich will einfach nur leben!"

"Und ich habe keine Garantie, dass das auch wirklich du bist, der da zu mir spricht oder Bridger. Erzählen kannst du mir einiges. Ich habe die letzten zwei Jahre so gut wie nie Kontakt zu dir gehabt. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir in der Zeit alles geschehen ist."

"Einer Gehirnwäsche hat man mich nicht unterzogen, falls du das glauben solltest!"

"Bitte lass mich ausreden. Es sind viele Dinge geschehen, bei dir und auch bei mir. Ich würde nur ganz gerne die Zeit, die du noch jung bist, bevor du dich wirklich selbständig machst, mit dir verbringen. Ich hatte nicht sehr viel von dir, als du noch ein Kind warst, da ich mit meiner Arbeit ständig eingebunden war. Cynthia war diejenige, die das Glück hatte.

Für mich spielt es keine Rolle, ob blutsverwandt oder nicht. Du bist mein Sohn, du hast meine Liebe und meine Sorgen und aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht zulassen, dass ich nicht mit darüber entscheiden darf, wie deine Zukunft aussehen soll. Ich habe Angst, dass du mir weggenommen wirst, ja, das habe ich wirklich. Ich bin mir sicher, Captain Bridger ist ein ehrlicher Mann, doch wenn es um die Kinder geht, verstehen viele keinen Spaß und da wird er keine Ausnahme machen. Du hast mir erzählt, er hat bereits seinen ältesten Sohn verloren. Seine Frau ist vor einigen Jahren verstorben. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, bist das letzte, was ihm geblieben ist, du. Genau darum hat er nachgefragt und herausgefunden, dass du sein Sohn bist.

Aber nun einfach so aufzugeben und dich aus Mitleid ihm zu übergeben, werde ich nicht. Er hatte seine Familie, du gehörst nur genetisch zu ihm, aber sonst hierher. Das ist dein zu Hause! Bridger wird versuchen in dir das zu sehen, was er mit seiner Familie hatte und sich im ersten Moment täuschen lassen, doch später muss er feststellen, dass du nicht das bist. Vor dieser Zeit will ich dich bewahren. So etwas kann schmerzhaft für beide sein."

Lucas wischte sich die trocknenden Tränen weg und putzte sich die Nase. "Das ist doch alles Quatsch. Genauso wie deine Phantasien von einer Intrige meinerseits und dem Captain."

Nun war es Lawrence, der schwer aufseufzte. "Es hat wohl keinen Sinn. Wir reden immer aneinander vorbei." Er stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Der Teenager kuschelte sich wieder fester in seine Decke, den Teddy fest im Arm. Seine Gedanken flogen wirr umher.

Natürlich konnte er seinen Vater verstehen. Doch er war sich sicher, er sah die Sache aus einer ganz falschen Perspektive. Es musste eine Lösung geben! Langsam fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Unaufhörlich folgten ihm die Gespräche des Tages. Bis der nächste Morgen graute und ihn das frühe Vogelgezwitscher aufweckte.

Es stimmte, an einem neuen Tag, sah die Welt immer ganz anders aus. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr so hilflos, niedergeschlagen oder einfach nur überrumpelt. Im Gegenteil, er war erfüllt von einer inneren Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit. Bestimmt würde dies jedoch nicht lange anhalten. So wie er Lawrence kannte, kam das Gespräch spätestens zum Frühstück wieder zur Sprache.

Er wollte gar nicht aufstehen und musste sich selbst zwingen aus dem Bett zu steigen. Vor dem Schrank stand er lange Zeit ohne zu wissen, was er da überhaupt tat. Letztendlich zog er dann doch die Sachen an, die er am Vorabend achtlos auf einen Stuhl geworfen hatte.

Der Frühstückstisch war reichlich gedeckt. Auf seinem Platz stand ein Glas mit frischem Orangensaft. Sobald ihn die Köchin bemerkt hatte, konnte er wenig später auch den Duft von Speck und Eiern riechen. Musste die Frau ihn immer so durchfüttern? Sie meinte es gut, ja, aber soviel wie er bei ihr immer essen sollte, passte in keinen menschlichen Magen. Und da kam sie auch schon mit einem breiten Lachen im Gesicht und einem ziemlich aufgetürmten Berg an Essen zu ihm.

"Na gut, Lucas, das schaffst du.", sagte er zu sich selbst, die Gabel in die Hand nehmend.

Die rundliche Köchin wartete, bis er die ersten Happen zu sich genommen hatte. Als er ihr sagte, dass es ihm schmeckte, drehte sie sich zufrieden herum, um in die Küche zurück zu kehren. Auf diese Bestätigung von ihm wartete sie jedes Mal. Sollte es einmal nicht schmecken, dann kam es auch schon mal vor, dass ihm der Teller wieder genommen wurde und er wenig später was völlig anderes vorgesetzt bekam.

Er war gerade dabei einen Schluck von seinem Saft zu nehmen, als ein ihm wohlbekannter Mann in das Speisezimmer stürmte, dicht gefolgt von einigen der Sicherheitsleute Dr. Wolenczaks.

"Wenn sie nicht freiwillig augenblicklich das Anwesen verlassen, dann sehen wir uns gezwungen sie gewaltsam zu entfernen."

"Sie können nicht einfach so in dieses Haus stürmen!", stimmte ein zweiter Mann seinem Kollegen zu.

Der Eindringling entdeckte wo er gelandet war und blieb stehen, Lucas hatte sich bei seinem Anblick heftig verschluckt. Ein perfekter Moment für die Sicherheit den Eindringling zu ergreifen. "Lassen sie mich los!", rief er.

Hustend und nach Luft ringend stand der Teenager auf. Mit einer Hand versuchte er den Männern zu verstehen zu geben, sie sollen den Mann los lassen.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte einer verwirrt.

"Ja.", sagte Lucas zwischen mehreren Hustenanfällen.

Sie ließen den wütenden Mann los. "Wo ist Dr. Wolenczak?", fragte er sogleich den Teenager, der sich endlich zu erholen schien. Er blickte zu der Sicherheit und gab ihnen die Anweisung zu gehen.

"Darf ich vorher noch zu Luft kommen? Ich habe mich verschluckt, falls das noch nicht aufgefallen ist.", motzte er nun sichtlich genervt von der wenigen Anteilnahme des unerwarteten Besuchers.

"Tut mir leid, Lucas, aber ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll! Diese Sache muss zu einer Lösung kommen und das wird hier und jetzt geschehen. Mir sind gestern Nachmittag tausend Sachen durch den Kopf gegangen, irgendwann ging es einfach nicht mehr und ich bin her gekommen."

Er war zurück zu seinem riesigen Frühstücksberg gegangen. Er brauchte etwas zum Trinken. Ihm war, als würde da noch etwas in seinem Hals sein. "Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn ich heute meine Ruhe hätte. Dabei hat der Tag so gut angefangen.", sagte er betrübt.

Bridger trat an seine Seite. "Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht für dich. Das ist es für keinen von uns, aber wir müssen das besprechen. Ich werde dieses Haus nicht eher verlassen bis ich nicht mit ihm gesprochen habe. Ist er da?"

"Er wird wahrscheinlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer sein. Da hält er sich meistens auf und von Terminen weiß ich für heute nichts."

"Gut." Captain Bridger packte Lucas am Arm und zog ihn mit sich mit. "Du zeigst mir wo das ist."

"Jetzt sofort? Ich war noch nicht fertig mit essen."

"Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du noch gut essen kannst, aber mir ist das gerade recht egal, denn hier geht es um eine große Sache. Mir selbst ist der Appetit redlich vergangen." Nicht besonders sanft zerrte er seinen Sohn die Treppe nach oben. "Wo ist also sein Arbeitszimmer?"

"Da hinten.", zeigte er mit dem Finger und sogleich ging es weiter.

Die Tür war offen und Dr. Wolenczak saß am Computer. Er tippte etwas. Als die beiden eintraten, bekam er nicht wirklich mit, wer da zu ihm gekommen war, erst als Bridger wütend mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte schlug, schreckte er auf.

"So, so, sie haben es sich also nicht nehmen lassen persönlich hier aufzutauchen. Ich kann meine Leute rufen lassen, dann sind sie ganz schnell wieder draußen."

Lucas schloss ab und verstaute den Schlüssel in seiner Hosentasche. "Ich glaube das lassen wir vorerst bleiben und ihr zwei sprecht euch einmal aus." Mies gelaunt über sein verdorbenes Frühstück und den Tag, ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen, der unweit des Schreibtisches stand.

"Ist das auch wieder eine geplante Sache hier? Sie wollen mich zwingen indem sie gleichzeitig Lucas auf ihre Seite ziehen?", giftete der Wissenschaftler weiter.

"Nein! Das ist überhaupt nicht der Fall! Ich weiß nicht, wie sie auf all diese Dinge kommen. Ich kann sehr wohl nachvollziehen, warum sie so handeln. Weshalb sie Lucas von der seaQuest haben wollen, aber sie müssen mir auch die Chance geben mich zu erklären."

Verächtlich ließ sich Lawrence in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken. "Da gibt es nichts zu erklären." Er sah zu Lucas, der mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen die Situation misstrauisch beäugte. "Mein Sohn soll auch weiterhin mein Sohn bleiben und nicht einfach verschwinden, als hätte es dieses Leben hier nie gegeben."

Nathan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Das wird nicht geschehen, denn er hat mir gesagt, dass sie ihm sehr viel mehr bedeuten als ich. Sag es ihm, Lucas, sonst glaubt er es nicht."

"Ich halte mich aus dieser Sache jetzt völlig raus! Klärt das unter euch. Ich habe keine Lust ständig im Mittelpunkt der Streitereien zu stehen. Das war bei der Scheidung so und jetzt wieder. Alles was ich will ist weiterhin auf der seaQuest bleiben und ehe ihr nicht zu diesem Entschluss gekommen seid, kommt hier keiner raus. Notfalls schmeiße ich den Schlüssel aus dem Fenster!" Er war sichtlich verärgert über diese ganze Sache. Er konnte sehr wohl den Captain verstehen, weshalb er hier aufgekreuzt war, aber er hätte ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzen können. Das hier war so unerwartet und er war überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet. Genau das störte ihn bei dieser Sache am meisten.

Dr. Wolenczak stand auf und ging neben dem Sessel in die Knie. "Das heißt also, du gibst mir keine Chance?"

Verwirrt sahen ihn die blauen Augen des Teenagers an. "Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen?"

"Du bestehst auf einen ganz bestimmten Ausgang des Ganzen und Captain Bridger will genau das selbe. Aber ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will. Um nichts in der Welt, möchte ich dich missen müssen."

Lucas schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. "Rede ich gegen Betonwände? Als erstes müsst ihr beiden ins reine kommen. Ihm habe ich gesagt, dass ich ihn sehr wohl als Vater anerkennen kann, aber auf der seaQuest sind wir die Personen, die wir immer waren, nämlich Fremde! Und dir habe ich bereits gesagt, wie sehr du mir bedeutest. Wir hatten nie die besondere Beziehung zu einander, aber du hast mich aufgezogen. Du bist mein Vater gewesen. Das kann nicht einfach so von heute auf morgen weg geworfen werden. Klar, du warst nie wirklich da, wenn ich dich gebraucht habe, doch du hast dich auf andere Weise um mich gekümmert und genau das ist es was zählt. Nur weil Bridger auftaucht und plötzlich raus gefunden hat, dass noch einer von seiner Familie lebt und vor seiner Nase sitzt, heißt das noch lange nicht für mich, mich ihm auch anzuschließen.

Meine Familie ist hier. Du bist mein Vater und Mum ist meine Mutter. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Egal wie sehr wir uns gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen. Nur ich selber sehe es nicht ein, immer nach eurer Pfeife zu tanzen. Ist ja ganz toll von dir, wenn du dich so für mich einsetzt und mir super Positionen in erstklassigen Firmen beschaffst, doch ich will selbst entscheiden können. Denn genau das wolltest du immer von mir. Genau aus diesem Grund bin ich auf dieses Boot geschickt worden!"

Diese Worte taten dem Captain weh, doch so waren nun einmal die Gefühle des Teenagers. Er hatte ein herzlicheres und vor allem auch vertrauenvolleres Verhältnis zu Lucas als Dr. Wolenczak, aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, was er für ihn empfand. Gefühle kamen nicht einfach aus Verhältnissen zueinander heraus. Sie wurden auch durch ein gewisses Umfeld, die Zeit und dem Erlebten geprägt. Oft sind es kleinere Dinge, die sich besonders auf solche Dinge auswirken.

Bridger ging ein paar Schritte durch den Raum auf sie zu. Der Wissenschaftler fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das Haar. Er war sichtlich verwirrt und fühlte sich eingekesselt. "Hören sie doch genau hin. Wenn es sich wirklich nicht vermeiden lässt, dann würde er für sie das Boot verlassen. Es würde ihm schwer fallen, alles hinter sich zu lassen, aber er würde es tun und das nur, weil sie es nicht wollen. Versuchen sie doch zu verstehen. Die ganze Zeit sind wir bemüht sie davon zu überzeugen, wie es wirklich ist. Sie haben an ihm etwas, was ich niemals haben werde und auch nicht erreichen kann. Selbst wenn ich Jahre mit Lucas zusammen leben würde, wenn ich anfangen würde ein Vater für ihn zu sein, was ich seit er zu ihnen gekommen ist, nicht sein konnte, es würde nichts daran ändern. Mein Verhältnis zu ihm ist nicht das selbe wie zu ihnen."

"Verstehen kann ich es nicht. Warum sollten sie sich so einfach damit abfinden? Sie haben alles in Bewegung gesetzt, um heraus zu finden, was aus ihm geworden ist. In einem solchen Fall ist es völlig unlogisch einfach davon abzusehen!", widersprach Lawrence. Er hatte Lucas' Hand ergriffen, wie als könnte er ihn somit an sich binden.

"Ich bitte sie nur darum, ihn nicht unglücklich zu machen. Lucas hat auf der seaQuest einen Ort gefunden an dem er sich wohl fühlt. Er hat Freunde gefunden und eine Arbeit die ihm Spaß macht. Reißen sie ihn nicht einfach so aus seiner Welt heraus. Es könnte ihre Beziehung zueinander nur gefährden. Ich selbst werde weiterhin mich mit dem zufrieden geben was ich weiß und mich zurück halten. Lucas ist nicht mehr als ein Crewmitglied."

"Wie könnten sie das? Jetzt wo sie wissen wer er ist! Das ist völlig unmöglich. Sie werden mehr wollen. Keiner kann mir erzählen, dass er sich von seinem Kind fern hält, nur weil er darum gebeten wurde." Sein Augen ruhte auf dem betrübten Blick des Streitobjekts.

"Es geht. Wir haben es bereits mehrere Wochen lang auf diese Weise gehandhabt. Lucas ist in solchen Dingen sehr konsequent. Außerdem habe ich mich bereits damit abgefunden nie mehr einen wirklichen Sohn zu haben. Mein ältester ist tot und auch meine Frau lebt nicht mehr."

"Genau das ist es aber!" Dr. Wolenczak wurde wieder lauter. "Sie sind tot. Jemand der seine ganze Familie verloren hat, sehnt sich nach diesem vergangenen Glück. Er greift nach jedem Strohalm den er zwischen die Finger bekommen kann und in diesem Fall ist es Lucas! Er ist eine unleugbare Existenz, die ihnen das geben kann, was sie die letzten Jahre vermisst haben. Dabei spielen auch ihr eigener Egoismus mit! Sie wollen wieder das haben, was mal war und denken dabei nicht daran, dass es auch noch andere Menschen gibt, denen eine Menge an eben jener Person liegt, die sie für sich ganz alleine haben wollen."

"Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein!", stöhnte Lucas auf. Er entriss seinem Vater, dem Wissenschaftler, die Hand. Er musste aus dessen Nähe verschwinden, denn sonst passierte noch ein Unglück. Hinter dessen Schreibtisch nahm er wieder Platz.

Nathan musste mehrmals tief durchatmen. "Das ist richtig was sie sagen. In gewissen Teilen stimme ich ihnen völlig zu, doch auch ihr Handeln ist egoistisch. Warum wollen sie unbedingt den Kontakt zwischen Lucas und mir verhindern?" Das war eine berechtigte Frage, die auch den Teenager hinter dem Schreibtisch aufsehen ließ.

Eine gespannte Stille lag im Raum. Man konnte fast meinen ein elektrisches Knistern zu vernehmen. Die Moleküle drehten sich wilder und wilder in der Luft.

Mit einer Ruhe, die er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hatte, sprach der Captain weiter. "Ich sage ihnen, was der Grund ist. Sie haben Angst, dass sich Lucas von ihnen abwenden könnte. Angst, er könnte sich von ihnen entfremden und sie in den Schatten stellen. Vergessen, wer ihn aufgezogen hat und in bereits naher Zukunft leugnen, sie jemals gekannt zu haben. Er ist ein brillanter junger Mann, der es noch sehr weit bringen wird. Durch ihn könnten sie noch eine lange Zeit zu Ruhm gelangen ohne etwas selbst tun zu müssen. Ihr eigener Ruf ist bereits hervorragend, was wird er jedoch erst, wenn Lucas richtig in seinem Fach los legt? Würde das nicht ihnen und ihrer Firma gleichzeitig eine Menge Puplicity und somit auch Aufträge bringen? Es geht hier nicht einfach nur um ihre Gefühle. Hier spielen mehrere Faktoren eine Rolle, wie auch bei mir."

Lawrence hatte sich in den Sessel sinken lassen. Die Hand lag nachdenklich vor seinem Mund. Er sprach mit leiser, fast erschöpfter Stimme. "Ich habe nicht vor ihn als PR-Maßnahme zu nutzen. Natürlich denkt man manchmal darüber nach, was man gewinnen könnte, wenn man sein Kind mit in die Öffentlichkeit zieht, doch das hat er nie gewollt. Aus diesem Grund habe ich es größtenteils immer vermieden ihn zu irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen mit zu nehmen, wenn es nicht wirklich notwendig war. Das würde ich nie machen."

"Dennoch wird er eines Tages durch die Medien gehen, ob er will oder nicht. Jemand mit seinen Fähigkeiten bleibt da nicht unbemerkt. Sie sind ein brillanter Mann und wissen das nur zu genau!"

"Was haben sie vor, Bridger?" Nun endlich sah er wieder auf.

"Gar nichts!", schüttelte der Captain den Kopf. "Ich will nur verhindern, dass sie Lucas unglücklich und auch sich selbst unglücklich machen. Er ist zwar nicht als nachtragender Mensch bekannt, doch ich kann mir vorstellen, dass genau ihre Idee ihn von Bord zu holen und ihm eine Zukunft und Karriere nach ihren Maßstäben aufzudrängen sie weiter entzweien könnte, als sie die Befürchtung haben."

"Da hat er nicht ganz unrecht.", stimmte Lucas dem zu. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. "Solltest du mich gewaltsam von der seaQuest holen oder, was ich mittlerweile wirklich tun würde, freiwillig das Boot verlassen, werde ich dir zukünftig mit einer ordentlichen Portion Hass entgegen treten. Ich weiß dann nämlich nicht, was ich verpasst habe und wie mein Leben anders hätte verlaufen können."

Dr. Wolenczak stand auf und ging zu dem Schreibtisch.

"Was haben sie vor?", fragte Bridger beim herum drehen.

"Ich werde den General anrufen. Wie es aussieht habe ich einfach keine Chance gegen sie."

Lucas ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. "Ich fass es nicht! Das ganze Gerede für umsonst!"

"So umsonst war es nicht. Ich werde dich tun lassen, was du willst." Irgendwie brauchte der Wissenschaftler nun die Nähe des Teenagers, traute sich nur nicht so wie sonst immer, ihn einfach in den Arm zu nehmen. Zögernd legte er seine Hand auf dessen Rücken. Er kam sich so besiegt vor. Die Niedergeschlagenheit, die ihn zu erfüllen drohte, war schier überwältigend.

"Versteh doch bitte, Dad, es geht nicht darum bei Bridger zu sein oder dich zu ärgern. Es geht hier einzig und allein darum, was ich will! Darum, dass du erkennst, wie ich zu dir und zu meinem leiblichen Vater stehe. Aber anscheinend war das alles für umsonst. Du hast nichts von dem wirklich verstanden!"

"Doch!", nickte Lawrence. "Ich weiß, dass ich dich verlieren würde. Auf die eine Art schneller als auf die andere."

"Nein!" Energisch schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "Auf die eine Art wirst du mich nicht verlieren, das wird dich in meinem Augen nur stärken. Du bedeutest mir einfach zu viel. Ich habe dich nie oft gesehen, da du kaum Zeit für mich hattest und auch nie da warst, aber du hast doch immer durch eine gewisse Anwesenheit dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich wohl fühlte. Sei es durch Briefe oder kurze Anrufe. Ich wusste einen Vater zu haben, der mich auch als seinen Sohn sah. Du und Mum, ihr wart schon ewig eins mit eurer Arbeit, aber ich kann nicht behaupten nicht von euch gewollt zu sein. Das musst du verstehen. Ich bin kein Projekt, das nur dir allein gehört."

"Dann werde ich wohl versuchen müssen, mich damit abzufinden."

"Das halte ich für einen guten Anfang." Endlich kam ein wenig Erleichterung in Bridger auf. Er hatte so gehofft, hier kein allzu großes Drama anzurichten. Wie es scheint ist ihm das auch gelungen.

"Na endlich!" Lucas sprang von dem Stuhl auf. In seiner Hosentasche kramte er nach dem Schlüssel. "Dann kann ich hier ja wieder aufmachen, wenn alles geklärt ist."

Der Captain trat auf den Wissenschaftler zu. Er hielt ihm die Hand zum Abschied hin. "Ich bin froh, dass wir miteinander reden konnten. Zwar konnte ich nicht in der Art und Weise mit ihnen sprechen, wie ich es gewollt habe, aber wir sind dennoch zu einer Einigung gekommen. Ich hoffe doch sehr, sie erkennen bald die wahren Gefühle von Lucas so wie sie wirklich sind. Er liebt sie mehr als alles andere, dagegen komme ich einfach nicht an. Ich bin derjenige, der zurück stecken muss. Der Beweis ist seine Anwesenheit hier. Er ist nicht bei mir geblieben, das sagte ich ihnen schon."

"Das nächste Mal kündigen sie sich aber bitte vorher an. Dann schrecke ich vielleicht nicht so aus meiner Arbeit hoch."

Bridger lächelte ihm zu. "Auf Wiedersehen!"

Lucas schloss die Tür auf und ließ den Captain hinaus. Er begleitete ihn hinunter. "Es tut mir leid, dass alles so kommen musste.", sagte Bridger dann, als sie unten in der Empfangshalle standen.

"Anders wäre es wohl auch nicht gegangen. Er ist ziemlich verbohrt manchmal."

"Es ist das Beste, wenn du eine Weile für ihn da bist. Wir sehen uns ja an Bord wieder."

Das Computergenie nickte. "Ja, das wird wohl nötig sein."

"Mach's gut, Kleiner. Es war schön, dich für kurze Zeit als Sohn zu haben." Er umarmte den Jungen und musste dabei fast mit den Tränen kämpfen.

"Wir können das ruhig wiederholen. Ich glaube jetzt besteht da durchaus die Möglichkeit zu. Mir hat es auch sehr gut gefallen. Es war einfach mal etwas anderes." Lucas sah nach oben zur Treppe. "Nur ich denke, vorerst bleibe ich der Sohn, der ich immer gewesen bin."

"Ich liebe dich, das weißt du? Nichts in der Welt kann dir sagen, wie viel du mir bedeutest."

"Ja, das weiß ich. Ich kenne die Hintergründe, mehr brauche ich nicht zu wissen."

Eine letzte Umarmung, dann trennte sich Nathan schweren Herzens von seinem jüngsten Sohn, der bald wieder nur ein Mitglied der Crew sein würde.

Deprimiert saß Dr. Wolenczak in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas sehr wichtiges verloren zu haben. Die Leere, die sich in seinem Innern ausgebreitet hatte, schien ihn auffressen zu wollen. Kein einziges Wort konnte er in den Computer eingeben. Er fühlte sich ausgebrannte. Ein wichtiger Teil war von ihm fortgerissen worden. Nachdenklich blickte er auf den Monitor, wo ein Bildschirmschoner seine Muster vollzog.

Leise trat Lucas in das Zimmer. "Er ist auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause.", sagte er, doch der Wissenschaftler reagierte nicht. Mit den Händen in den Hosentasche kam er bis an dessen Seite. Ruhig verharrte er dort einen Moment, bis er sich hinunter beugte und ihn umarmte. "Ich habe dich ganz furchtbar lieb! Ich werde dir zeigen, dass deine Entscheidung richtig war."

Lawrence kullerte eine Träne aus den Augen herunter, als er ebenfalls seine Arme um Lucas schlang und ihn fest an sich drückte. Er war sein Sohn und würde es bleiben. Mit dieser Geste erkannte er, was man ihm die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu sagen.

ENDE


End file.
